


Escape

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Trip - Freeform, Zeta Society - Freeform, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura brought up the idea of spending a few days in a cabin out in the vast forests of Styria after finales to relax and escape Silas’s usual supernatural craziness, Carmilla couldn’t of been more than ecstatic to finally be getting some alone time with Laura. But her mood quickly turns to irritation when she found out Laura invited everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want To Play? Then Let’s Play

When Laura brought up the idea of spending a few days in a cabin out in the vast forests of Styria after finales to relax and escape Silas’s usual supernatural craziness, Carmilla couldn’t of been more than ecstatic to finally be getting some alone time with Laura. But her mood quickly turns to irritation when she found out Laura invited everybody. Carmilla suddenly isn’t looking forward in going. At least she wasn’t as annoyed of being told what to do as Laura is.

“What do you mean Carm and I can’t ride together?!” Laura squeaks

“We all voted and –” LaFontaine tried to explain

“Wait a minute. We? Voted?!” Laura interrupted

“ – Well, yeah.” LaFontaine continued. “Danny, Kirsch, Perr and I voted that you two are not allowed to ride together.”

“And why not?”

“Oh this should be good.” Carmilla groans

“Uh, well each car will hold 3 people so it’ll be equal and um…” LaFontaine struggles to talk

“It would be unfair for whoever rides with the two of you.” Danny steps in. “We all know you and fang face here” tilting her head towards Carmilla “would be sucking face during the whole car ride.”

Carmilla shoots her a deadly stare at the mention of ‘fang face’.

“We wouldn’t do that!” Laura argued

“Yeah, you would.” Everyone agreed at once

“But…but…”

“No buts! You guys got out voted.” Perry chimed in

“I wouldn’t mind riding with the two babes sucking face!” Kirsch spoke up

“Shut up, Kirsch!” Everyone shouted

Kirsch shuts his mouth and the room falls quiet.

“Ok! Well, that’s about 4 minutes of my life I’m never getting back.” Carmilla said bitterly. “So who am I riding with?”

“You’ll be with me and Kirsch.” LaFontaine said

“And I guess I’m riding with Danny and Perry.” Laura assumed

“Well, at least I can tolerate the puppy and mad scientist.” Carmilla says while turning to walk away

“Alright!” Perry claps her hands once. “Then it’s settle! We’ll leave in about an hour?”

The group broke and going separate ways. Kirsch went outside to check the maintenance of the cars for the 5th time, Danny started hauling stuff to the cars, Perry went to the kitchen to finish packing up the last of the food while LaFontaine keeps her company, and Laura heads in the direction where Carmilla went.

Laura rounds the corner of a hallway when suddenly she’s pushed against the wall, meeting a pair of lips. Carmilla plants both hands on either side of Laura’s head, trapping her against the wall. Their kiss is fast and messy.

“Well hello to you too.” Laura smiles into the kiss

“Shut up. I’m pissed.” Carmilla mumbles against Laura’s lips

“What?” Laura laughs

Laura tries to push Carmilla’s shoulder to break the kiss and get a good look at her but Carmilla resists and moves her lips to Laura’s jawline.

“Why….” Laura gasps at the contact of Carmilla’s lips “…..are you mad?”

“Because.” Carmilla starts trailing kisses on Laura’s neck “Not only am I forced to be awake at this ungodly hour,”

Laura hooks her fingers in Carmilla’s belt loops and pulls her closer. Carmilla goes back to locking lips with Laura. Laura is so focused on the way Carmilla’s tongue is dancing inside her mouth that she doesn’t notice Carmilla’s hand traveling down to her waistband and unzipping her pants. Carmilla breaks the kiss to look Laura in the eyes.

“but I'm also being forced to spend a few days in a cabin with the ginger squad and the puppy” Carmilla continues. Suddenly her hand is in Laura’s underwear, cupping her mound, causing a low moan slip out “when I’d rather it just be me and you.”

Carmilla goes back to kissing Laura on the neck and starts rubbing slow circles on her clit. Laura grips onto Carmilla’s arm as small moans escapes her mouth.

“It’s too bad we have to ride in separate cars.” Carmilla continues to tease

Carmilla’s fingers move to Laura’s folds and starts stroking it. Laura shivers against her, unable to produce any words to counter her teasing.

“They got it wrong, you know. I wouldn’t be sucking face with you throughout the whole car ride.” Carmilla whispers in her ear

Laura starts to rock her hips against Carmilla’s fingers, trying to get more friction.

“I would of teased and make you come so many times until you were a complete mess.”

“Carm….” Laura is breathing heavy now “…Please…”

“Please what?” Carmilla kisses her ear lope

“Use your words, cupcake.” Carmilla whispers before biting her ear lope

“I…ugh..” Laura’s brain isn’t able to function correctly “….fuuuck. Please. Please fuck me…” Laura begs

Carmilla pulls back to look at Laura and marvel at how much of a mess she is. Laura starts to whine under her. Carmilla smirks and pushes a finger in. Laura gasps and she’s glad Carmilla has her pinned against the wall because she’s sure her legs stopped working. Carmilla laughs and holds Laura up. She then adds a second finger and starts picking up the pace. Laura thrusts her hips to match the rhythm of Carmilla’s fingers. Carmilla locks lips with Laura again. Laura softly bites Carmilla’s bottom lip, making her whimper. Carmilla pushes her tongue into Laura’s mouth, doing wonders that makes Laura loses it. It doesn’t take long before she’s close to the edge.

“Oh, god….Carm…I’m close.….” Laura gasps between kisses

Suddenly a voice is heard from the distance.

“Laura! Laura, where are you?” The voice calls out

“Fuck….Baby, hurry…” Laura quietly pleads

Carmilla adds a third finger and her thumb starts swiping against her clit. She picks up the pace as the voice calling out is growing closer. Laura tries to muffle her desperate moans by burying her face into Carmilla’s shoulder.

“….Carm, I’m…I’m co –” Laura tries to speak but is cut off as Carmilla puts her free hand on Laura’s mouth.

Laura grips onto Carmilla’s arms hard as she shuts her eyes and her body clamps down, releasing a wave of pleasure through her. Her screams are muffled by Carmilla’s hand. Her body shivers as she rides out her orgasm, rocking hard and fast against Carmilla’s fingers until she feels Carmilla’s hands pull away from her. She whimpers at the loss of contact and hardly notices the hem of her shirt being pulled down. She’s barely coming down when she hears…

“Laura, you alright?” Danny asked

Laura looks up in panic. She noticed that Carmilla is a few feet away with both of her hands behind her back. Carmilla is looking at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“I…uh.” Laura throws her hands down to cover her crouch but looks to see that Carmilla pulled her shirt down enough to cover the zipper part of her jeans.

“Yup!” Laura says embarrassed while patting her crouch to hide any suspicion “I’m great! Just spectacular! Excited for the trip!”

“Ok?” Danny sounds unconvinced “Well, we’re leaving soon. So you guys go get your stuff so I can put it in the car.”

“Like I’d let you touch my stuff, Goliath.” Carmilla walks past Danny

Danny keeps her eyes on Laura and her back towards Carmilla, not bothering to acknowledge her. Laura watches her leave. Carmilla turns around and starts walking backwards slowly. She smirks at Laura as she starts licking and sucking on the fingers that was just inside her a few minutes ago. Laura stands there with her mouth hanging open.

“You sure you are alright, Laura?” Danny looks at her with concern

“Yeah. Just,” Laura laughs nervously “Carmilla playing games with me.”

“Well, as long as you’re ok.” Danny starts to walk away

“Don’t forget to grab your stuff.” Danny calls out

Laura is left there alone. She slumps against the wall and lets out a huge breath.

_That was a close one_. Laura thought. _I’m so getting her back for this_.

Laura zips up and buttons her jeans before heading toward the direction Danny and Carmilla went.

_And I know exactly how_.

/

Carmilla throws Laura’s things and her duffle bag into the back of the small sedan. She double checks to make sure she has enough blood bags to last her. Satisfied with the amount, she slams the trunk close as Danny is walking towards her. She huffs at the sight of her and is glad she doesn’t have to ride with her. Carmilla can barely tolerate being near her. She is certain she would end up staking herself if she was forced to be in the same car as Danny for 4 hours.

“Easy on the doors, fangs. It’s a rental.” Danny says

“Bite me.” Carmilla snarls

“Yeah, whatever. Where’s Laura?”

“Bathroom.” Carmilla leans against the car with her arms crossed

Shortly after, Laura comes trotting out.

“There you are. What took you so long?” Carmilla whined

“Why? Miss me already?” Laura teases as she wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck

“Shut up.” Carmilla says as she pulls her closer at the waist

“Make me.” Laura says playfully

Carmilla then leans forward and kisses her. Laura smiles into the kiss.

“Bleh! Get a room.” Danny disgusting says and turns to walk away

They ignore Danny and continue to share long, gentle kisses. Lost in each other’s embrace. Danny walks over to where Kirsch is just finishing tying down the stuff that’s stowed in his truck.

“Everything loaded, D-Bear?” Kirsch asks from above the truck bed

“Stop calling me that, Wilson.”

“Sorry.” Kirsch hops down

“Everything is loaded. Just waiting for Perry and LaFontaine. And of course, the love birds over there.” Danny points her thumb in the direction where Laura and Carmilla are making out.

“Huh. They really do suck face.” Kirsch quietly says as he stares

“Yeah.” Danny turns Kirsch to face the other way “It’s not polite to stare.”

“Right.” Kirsch nods “Bros give bros privacy and respect.”

“Right.” Danny agrees while patting him on the back

“YOU TWO!” Perry shouts

Laura and Carmilla both jump, breaking the kiss to look towards Perry. She is walking towards them as LaFontaine follows her while carrying two wooden baskets. A shoulder bag is bouncing on Perry’s hip as she approaches them.

“Enough of that.” Perry starts clapping her hands. “Time to hit the road! Come on.”

Laura turns back to Carmilla and gives her one last quick kiss before breaking apart. Carmilla huffs and rolls her eyes while turning to walk towards Kirsh’s truck. Perry takes one of the basket LaFontaine is holding and climbs into the passenger side of the sedan. Danny and Kirsch takes Perry breaking Laura and Carmilla apart as a queue to get into their cars. They both start their engines and begin to pull out of Silas University. Laura is sitting in the back of the sedan, eager to begin her revenge plan on Carmilla.

“What’s the basket for Perry?” Danny asks as she follows the tail end of Kirsch’s truck

“Oh! They’re snacks! I made enough for everybody!” Perry cheerfully says

“Good thinking. It is gonna be a long drive.” Danny sighs “A long 4 hour drive.”

_Yes_. Laura thought. _It is gonna be a long 4 hour drive for Carmilla_. She grins to herself.


	2. Poking The Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing a vampire is easy to do if you're Laura Hollis and the vampire is as whipped as Carmilla Karnstein. 
> 
> Laura gets back at Carmilla by sexting her.

Laura waits 45 minutes into the drive before putting her revenge into motion. She pulls out her phone and opens up the conversation thread with Carmilla. She’s really glad Carmilla made her get an iPhone. Her old phone wouldn’t of worked well for her plan.

_Laura (9:15 Am): You think you're so slick_

_Carmilla (9:16 Am): I don’t know what you’re talking about, cupcake_

_Laura (9:16 Am): That was a close call with Danny_

_Carmilla (9:16 Am): Did that turn you on more? ;)_

_Laura (9:17 Am): Shut up._

_Carmilla (9:17 Am): Oh, I think it did._

_Carmilla (9:17 Am): You on the verge of coming_

_Carmilla (9:17 Am): With Ginger Giant close to catching us_

_Carmilla (9:18 Am): Good thing she didn’t see anything. I’m the only one that’s allowed to watch  you cum ;D_

Laura starts to get frustrated. Her plan took a rocky start. She didn’t expect Carmilla to be the one turning her on.

_Laura (9:19 Am): I’m slightly disappointed, you know_

_Carmilla (9:19 Am): You screaming into my hand tells me otherwise_

_Laura (9:19 Am): NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!_

_Laura (9:20 Am): I meant, I didn’t get to taste you :(_

_Carmilla (9:20 Am): Don’t worry, cutie. You’ve got plenty of time to make it up to me ;)_

_Alright._ Laura thought. _Time to play, Karnstein._

_Laura (9:21 Am): Yeah, you’re probably right. Still…._

_Carmilla (9:25 Am): ????_

_Laura (9:29 Am): I bet you were just as wet as I was. Too bad we didn’t have enough time tho…. I had plans._

_Carmilla (9:30 Am): Plans? Enlighten me, cutie._

Laura decides to wait a bit before answering. She tunes into what Perry and Danny are talking about. They are having a discussion of the merits of the Alchemy Club.

_Carmilla (9:34 Am): ?????_

_Laura (9:34 Am): Oh, you know. I wanted to go down on my knees and lick up every drop of your juices from your dripping wet pussy without breaking eye contact._

_Carmilla (9:35 Am): Mhmmm, I can just imagine._

_Laura (9:36 Am): I know you would of tasted wonderful baby._

_Carmilla (9:36 Am): Damn that Ginger Giant._

Laura then gets an idea to add to her plan. She recovers a blanket from the back and throws it over her lap. She slouches in her seat and uses her yellow pillow she brought to obsecure the view from Danny and Perry incase they turn to look back at her. She unbuttons and unzips her pants while constantly keeping an eye on the two oblivious girls infront of her. She puts one hand inside her panties and opens the camera app on her phone. She tries to get the best angle with her hand down her pants and the backs of Danny and Perry in one shot. Once she gets a shot she is satisfied with, she quickly covers herself with the blanket.

_Laura (9:40 Am): It probably doesn’t help to tell you that I’m touching myself right now_

_Carmilla (9:40 Am):WHATTT_

_Carmilla (9:40 Am): YOU ARE NOT_

_Carmilla (9:41 Am): NOT INFRONT OF XENA AND CURLY CUE?!_

_Laura (9:42 Am): -Download Image-_

Carmilla clicks on the photo to download. Her mouth falls to the floor. Laura’s hand is down her panties while Danny and Perry are right infront of her. They are oblivious to the current activity Laura is in. Carmilla can’t help but let out a whimper at how hot her girlfriend is making her with just this one picture. LaFontaine turns around to look at Carmilla from the passenger seat.

“You ok?” They asked

“Huh?” Carmilla is caught off guard “Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

LaFontaine shrugs their shoulders and faces forward. Carmilla starts to squirms in her seat.

_Carmilla (9:46 Am): Fuuuuuck Laura._

_Laura (9:46 Am): You like? ;)_

_Carmilla (9:47 Am): I’m so turned on right now. I need to touch you._

Laura smiles and laughs to herself. Perry and Danny stop their conversation. Danny looks at Laura through the rear view mirror as Perry turns to look at Laura.

“What’s so funny?” Perry asks

“Oh.” Laura smiles “It’s nothing. Just teasing Carmilla.”

Perry turns back into her seat and goes back to her conversation with Danny.

_Laura (9:49 Am): Too bad we're in separate cars :(_

_Laura (9:50 Am): We do have that halfway point pit stop_

_Laura (9:50 Am): But it won’t be for another hour tho_

_Carmilla (9:51 Am): You’re killing me, Hollis_

_Laura (9:51 Am): Really? Am I gonna have to say it again?_

_Carmilla (9:52 Am): Shut up. This sucks._

_Laura (9:52 Am): :)_

Laura sets her phone down while smiling to herself. Feeling a little triumph. She gets into the conversation Danny and Perry are having that switched over to the possible crazy scenarios that can occur in the next few days. The likeliness of Kirsch getting lost in the woods or how long until LaFontaine does something crazy with whatever they can get their hands on. Laura jumps in and reminds them that her girlfriend is a vampire. They all started laughing, loving their silly idiots.

Carmilla couldn’t stop squirming in the back. LaFontaine offered to switch seats with her, thinking she was getting car sick. Carmilla didn’t try to argue and took their offer. She pulls out her sunglasses from her pocket and puts them on. Then she lays back in the seat and crosses her arm.

“So! What do you think the girls in the other car are talking about?” LaFontaine asked

“Probably listing the situations we’d get ourselves into.” Kirsch guessed

“We?”

“Yeah, we?” Carmilla spoke up

Carmilla speaking up startles both Kirsch and LaFontaine. She hasn’t really spoken since they left Silas. They were just starting to get comfortable with the silence of the intimidating vampire until now.

“Uh… yeah!” Kirsch said nervously “Let’s face it, we’re always getting into weird situations.”

“I don’t follow.” LaFontaine looks at Carmilla with a confused look

“I can actually.” Carmilla says

“See! Carm-sexy gets it!” Kirsch says cheerfully

“Don’t call me that.” Carmilla snarls

“Sorry.” Kirsch quietly says

“Ok but can someone please explain?” LaFontaine begs

Carmilla sighs. “Frat boy here would find some way to piss off a bear.”

“And you” Carmilla turns to take a quick glance at LaFontaine “would probably accidentally release some pheromone that you created from the toilet water causing all the bugs to try to mate with us.”

“That sounds awesome!” LaFontaine cheered

“How could I piss off a bear?” Kirsch asked

“You’d find a way.” Carmilla answered

“Ok, what about you?” LaFontaine taps Carmilla’s arm with the back of their hand

“What about me? I don’t get into crazy situations.” Carmilla says smugly

“Yeah right!” Kirsch laughed “You’re always getting into crazy situations Laura has to bail you out of.”

Carmilla shoots a deadly glare at Kirsch but realizes that she’s wearing her sunglasses. She huffs and looks out the window.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carmilla proclaims

“No, Kirsch is right. You actually do.” LaFontaine started to laugh “Remember that time you got stuck in a tree?”

“I was getting chased by Danzilla after I threw up on her shoes.” Carmilla defended

A moment of awkward silence hangs in the air.

“On purpose.” Carmilla says to break the silence

Kirsch and LaFontaine started laughing. Their laughter was contagious and Carmilla found herself laughing along with them.

/

As they reached the halfway point of their trip, they all decided to finally pull over to gas up and have bathroom breaks. Danny, Perry and Laura managed to get ahead of Kirsch’s group for a bit but it didn’t take them long to catch up. They pull up to this gas station that has a mini-mart and a small car wash. As Kirsch pulls up to one of the pumps, Danny and Perry are seen exiting the mini-mart. Everyone piles out and starts to stretch.

“Hey, guys.” Perry says with a smile

“Hey, Perr.” LaFontaine starts doing arm stretches. Their face then makes a concern face. “Where’s Laura?”

“Inside the mini-mart.” Danny answered

Carmilla immediately started to head for the mini-mart in search for Laura. Danny walked to Kirsch to tease him for being a slow driver while LaFontaine and Perry share a snack. Carmilla walks into the mini-mart and a chime is rung above her head. Laura is near the deserts trying to decide which brand of cookies she wants. She’s deep in thought that she doesn’t notice a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a body pressing against her.

“Cupcake.” Carmilla whispers in Laura’s ear

Laura stiffens as she gets startles but she relaxes once she feels Carmilla’s lips on her cheek.

“Oh God, Carm. You scared me!” Laura pulls Carmilla’s arms to tighten her grip

“Hmm, serves you right.” Carmilla softly laughs

“What did I do?” Laura asks abruptly

“Oh, I don’t know.” Carmilla moves Laura’s hair to one side. “It involves a certain picture” Carmilla starts planting kisses on Laura’s cheek “of a certain girl playing with herself” she moves to Laura’s jawline “and teasing her girlfriend.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Laura managed to say despite her breathing starting to pick up

“Mhm. I think you do.” Carmilla starts kissing down her neck. “Looks like I have to remind you of the torture you put me through.”

Laura stifles a laugh and smirks to herself but it quickly switches to panic as Carmilla unzips her jeans.

“Carm. We can’t.” Laura stops her hands from going further “We’re in public.”

“Worried you’ll get caught? Just like back at the house?” Carmilla smirks and starts sucking at Laura’s pulse point

This distracts Laura for a moment and Carmilla takes the opportunity to slip her hand in her panties. Laura lets out a gasp at the feel of Carmilla’s hands sliding inside her folds.

“Mhm, for someone who wants to stop” Carmilla softly strokes Laura’s folds “You’re incredible wet.”

Carmilla softly laughs into Laura’s shoulder. “Do you know how badly I wanted it to be my hand in that picture?”

Laura lets out a small moan as Carmilla starts making slow circles on her clit.

“I needed to fuck you so bad.” Carmilla gently bites at Laura’s ear lope

“Carm.…” Laura whimpers

“Mhm?” Carmilla stops her fingers

“I….ugh…Please. Don’t stop…..” Laura struggles to speak “Fuck….please…keep going...”

“I don’t know, I think it’s your turn to be tortured.” Carmilla sucks at her pulse point again only harder

Laura starts to rock her hips against Carmilla’s finger, trying to fuck herself on them. Carmilla slightly moans into Laura’s neck at what Laura is trying to do.

“….please.” Laura begs “…..I’m….I’m sorr – oh fuck, please, please Carm…”

Carmilla starts to tease Laura’s entrance. Laura grips onto the arm that is down her pants and tries to push it further in while continuing to rock her hips. Carmilla smirks and pushes the tip of her finger insider her ever so slowly.

“Hey, guys! Let’s go!” LaFontaine shouts

LaFontaine is standing a few feet behind them. Laura stiffens in Carmilla’s embrace. Carmilla starts laughing while removing her hand. Laura whimpers at the loss of contact and desperation. Carmilla reaches infront of Laura for a package of cookies and kisses her on the cheek.

“This one is on me, cutie.” Carmilla teases

Carmilla headed toward the cash register to pay for the cookies. LaFontaine walks up to Laura who hasn’t moved yet.

“You ok there, crushes on vampires?” LaFontaine jokingly asks

Laura pulls her shirt down and turns to look at them.

“Yup! I’m great!” Laura tries to fake a smile

LaFontaine and Laura head out of the mini-mart with Carmilla in tow. Carmilla rips the package opens and takes a cookie out before handing them to Laura. Laura stops in her tracks as she watches Carmilla walking towards Kirsch’s truck. Carmilla is looking over her shoulder and giving her a lustfilled smile while taking a bite of the cookie. She then winks at her before turning back. Laura stands there, baffled and blushing uncontrollably. The sound of crunching plastic snaps Laura out of her stare to see LaFontaine grabbing a cookie from the package. LaFontaine stands there, oblivious and gives Laura a smile. Laura smiles back and they both started heading back to the cars.

_Time for the Nuclear Option._ Laura thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who gets my tv reference of "the nuclear option"
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	3. The Nuclear Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura continues to torture Carmilla through texting before launching the Nuclear Option of her plan. And we get a glimpse of Carmilla's dark side that's never been seen before.

Carmilla has returns to slouching back in the passenger seat, arms crossed over her chest. This time a foot is up on the edge of the seat as her knee rests against the car door. Her sunglasses is back on her face and she barely contributes to the conversation that is flowing inside the truck. Her eyes wander to the window out of boredom. Her butt begins to vibrate, pulling her away from her current thought process. She wipes it out to see that she got a text from Laura.

_Laura (11:10 Am): Don't think I'm gonna let you get away for doing that to me_

_Carmilla (11:10 Am): No idea what you're talking about_

_Laura (11:11 Am): -Download Image-_

Carmilla half smiles and clicks on the image to download. A selfie of Laura pops up. She is wearing the same clothes and it is clearly taken from a bathroom. Her head is slightly tilted to the side with a innocent smile.

_Carmilla (11:11 Am): Cute._

_Carmilla (11:12 Am): Is that your way of getting back at me, sweetheart?_

_Laura (11:13 Am): -Download Image-_

Carmilla clicks on the image to download. It pops up and a small smirk forms on her face. It’s another selfie of Laura, this time her eyes are cut off from the angle she’s holding the camera. She has a smirk on her face and her free hand has a fist full of the hem of her shirt. It’s lifted a tiny bit, showing some skin from her hipbone.

_Carmilla (11:15 Am): Is that why you took so long in the bathroom before we left the house?_

_Laura (11:17 Am): -Download Image-_

Carmilla clicks the download request. Once it downloaded and popped up, Carmilla stiffens. Her eyes are wide open and her pupils blown. It’s the same selfie of Laura, same angle cutting off her eyes. Only this time, she’s bitting her lip as the hand that was gripping the hem of her shirt is higher up her torso, revealing her bare stomach and the top portion of her jeans. The button and zipper are undone, revealing the pink underwear Laura is wearing.

_Carmilla (11:18 Am): Fuuuuuck_

_Laura (11:18 Am): You haven’t seen nothing yet_

_Carmilla (11:18 Am): There’s more?!?!!_

Laura backs off from texting Carmilla for awhile. She’s sitting in the passenger seat as Perry took over driving for awhile. Danny is lounging in the back pitching in for small talk in the car.

“Probably a nap. Driving kills you.” Danny answered

Laura’s phone starts to vibrate. She looks at it to see incoming texts from Carmilla

“What about you Laura?” Perry asked

“What?” Laura looks up

“What do you plan to do once we get to the cabin?” Danny questioned

“Oh! I might take a nap too!” Laura says casually “Actually, it depends. Carmilla might end up draging me away into the woods and eat me.”

Laura stiffens at what she just implied and starts to panic. “You..you know. Because she’s a vampire?” She studders “She might be hungry” Laura nervously conveys, making it worst “for blood! Because that’s what they drink! She drinks. Vampires drink blood.”

Her phone continues to vibrate in her hand. She desperately wants to escape into her phone but that would only make her look more guilty.

“Yeah, we got it Laura.” Danny reassured her

“Did Carmilla pack enough blood for the trip?” Perry asks

“Uh, yes! I believe so!” Laura looks at Perry who seems too focused on the road to notice how nervous she is

“Hmmn.” Danny silently says as she crosses her arms over her chest

Laura lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Luckily, the topic changed to what kind of activities the group should do. Laura looks at her phone to read the new texts from Carmilla.

_Carmilla (11:19 Am): ????_

_Carmilla (11:20 Am): WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S MORE_

_Carmilla (11:21 Am): Goddamn it, Laura_

_Carmilla (11:28 Am): You’re bluffing_

_Carmilla (11:30 Am): Laaaaaaaaaaura_

_Carmilla (11:31 Am): Answer me!_

_Laura (11:32 Am): -Download Image-_

Carmilla was just about ready to throw her phone out the window when it vibrates. She quickly taps on the image to download, eager to see if Laura is playing her or not. The picture pops up, causing her to move her sunglasses to take a better look. Laura has the camera set down somewhere infront of her. Her shirt has been discarded, leaving her in her still unzipped jeans and bra. She’s bent down with her hands between her legs causing her arms to push her boobs further together, drawing all the attention to her clevage. Laura’s whole face can be seen this time. She’s looking at the camera full of lust and desire. Her lips are slightly pout into a smirk that makes Carmilla drop her phone.

“Son of a …” Carmilla cursed

Kirsch and LaFontaine both look at Carmilla who is reaching forward to where she dropped her phone.

“You ok there, Karnstein?” Kirsch asks with a concern look on his face

“Fantastic.” Carmila sarcastically says as she shoots back up to her seat

Kirsch looks over at LaFontaine who just shrugs at him. They go back to explaining the simple biology of nature to Kirsch despite him asking what each word they use means. Carmilla stares at the picture again, taking off her sunglasses to admire it better.

_Carmilla (11:35 Am): Don't you know better than to torture a vampire?_

_Laura (11:35 Am): :)_

_Carmilla (11:36 Am): Is that the best you got?_

_Laura (11:36 Am): Nope. There’s more ;)_

_Carmilla (11:37 Am): What!_

_Carmilla (11:37 Am): Show me_

_Laura (11:37 Am): No._

_Carmilla (11:38 Am): Laura, I swear to God…_

_Laura (11:40 Am): Nuh uh. Behave or else you won’t get your early surprise_

_Carmilla (11:41 Am): Early surprise?_

_Laura (11:44 Am): Yup. But since you’ve been naughty, I guess I won’t give it to you early_

_Carmilla (11:45 Am): ........_

Laura stifles a small laugh as she can imagine Carmilla groaning at her response.

_Carmilla (11:45 Am): FINE. I’ll play nice_

_Laura (11:46 Am): That’s a good kitty_

_Carmilla (11:47 Am): Ugh. It better be worth it_

_Laura (11:59 Am): Oh, it is_

_Carmilla (12:02 Pm): I’m fighting the desperate urge to touch myself right now_

_Carmilla (12:02 Pm): I still haven’t gotten off yet, you know_

_Laura (12:05 Pm): That’s your own fault babe, not mine_

_Carmilla (12:05 Pm): Don’t I get some reward for holding out this long?_

_Carmilla (12:08 Pm): Please_

_Carmilla (12:08 Pm): I’m dying here_

_Laura (12:15 Pm): I love hearing you beg_ _  
_

_Laura (12:15 Pm): -Download Image-_

Carmilla nearly jumps up from her seat as the request to download another image pops up. She taps it and waits impatiently as it downloads. It pops open and Carmilla starts fidgetting in her seat while biting her lip. Kirsch and LaFontaine has given up on asking if she was ok and started to ignore her all together. Carmilla couldn’t of been more happy to be left alone. This time, Laura is only wearing her bra and underwear. The camera has been placed above the edge of the porcelain bathtub. It looks like Laura is straddling the side of the tub. She is looking down to the side as both hands are placed infront of her to keep her body upright.

_Carmilla (12:18 Pm): Fuck, Laura._

_Carmilla (12:18 Pm): I reaaaallllyyyy need to touch myself right now_

_Carmilla (12:18 Pm): I swear I’m gonna bolt out of this car and run into the woods_

_Laura (12:19 Pm): You do that and you won’t get your surprise_

_Carmilla (12:20 Pm): That wasn’t the surprise?!_

_Laura (12:21 Pm): Nope :)_

_Carmilla (12:21 Pm): I’m gonna die from sexual frustration_

Laura sets her phone down to stare out the window. She watches the tall trees zip past her and smiles at the beautiful scenery. She forgets how beautiful Styria is with all the crazy supernatural events that occurs back on campus. They are nearly to the cabin when Laura decides to send the nuclear option of her plan.

_Laura (12:50 Pm): I'm surprised at how well you're behaving_

_Carmilla (12:50 Pm): You’re not in the same car as me_

_Carmilla (12:51 Pm): So you don’t see how much pain I’m in :(_

_Laura (12:51 Pm): Like you would be any easier on me_

_Carmilla (12:52 Pm): Touche._

_Laura (12:53 Pm): Well, since you held out for this long…._

_Laura (12:53 Pm): -Download Image-_

_Laura (12:53 Pm): Enjoy your surprise, baby :*_

Carmilla is nervous as her thumb hovers over the download request. She bites her lip as she pushes the button. If she had a heart, she was certain it would beat its way out of her chest at the anticpation. Carmilla nearly looses it when the picture finally pops up. She takes a split second to look at it before quickly locking her phone and putting it under her leg. She puts an elbow on the car door while resting her chin on her clenched fist and stares intently out the window. Her breathing is out of control. She can faintly see the reflection of her eyes from the window and they are fully blown and dark. She opens her mouth a little as she feels her fangs protruding out. She closes her eyes and starts taking in deep breaths. After a few minutes, she feels her fangs slowly retracting back into her gums. She continues to try to regulate her breathing before opening her eyes. Her eyes are still blown but are no longer dark. She watches the forest pass by for a bit as she catches her breath. She then retrieves her phone from under her leg, takes another deep breath and opens the picture to get a good look.

Carmilla doesn’t even bother to try to figure out how Laura managed to master this shot. She is laying down on the tile floor of the bathroom. She is fully naked with her hair fanned out on the floor underneath her. She’s softly biting on one of her fingers as her other hand is on her pussy. She is smiling at the camera in the most lustful way Carmilla has ever seen her. What caught the air in her throat was her nipples. Both her nipples are pierced. They poke out while being secured with two tiny silver balls between each nipple. Carmilla is surprised at how Laura kept this from her, despite the amount of times they had sex this week alone.

_Carmilla (1:05 Pm): As soon as we reach the cabin, be prepared._

_Laura (1:05 Pm): Be prepared for what?_

_Laura (1:10 Pm): Carm?_

Carmilla leaves Laura to be the one to question her motives this time. Laura smiles even though she’s certain Carmilla is gonna murder her for Christmas for what she just put her through. A few minutes later, they finally pull up on the driveway of a rather nice, big cabin. The cabin is two stories high made, what Laura could only guess, from the best type of oak tree there is. A small nice walkway leads up to the front door which looks like a giant heavy block of wood that’s been carefully carved by hand. The second floor has a balcony that extends out a bit with two french doors as its entrance. The cabin itself is engulfed by the tall hickory trees, making it look small in comparison.

“Woah!” Danny leans forward to get a better view “Sweet digs. Who booked?”

“Carm did. She figured if we’re staying at a cabin, it might as well be a nice one.” Laura says

“Huh.” Danny shrugs “Gotta give it to Twilight to have good taste.”

“Oooh, don’t let her catch you calling her that.” Laura laughs

Danny waves Laura off as Perry stops the car in the gravel driveway. They all pile out, happy to finally escape the boring atmosphere that is their rental car and look around to take in their surroundings.

“I guess we beat them here.” Perry looks around

“Or Kirsch already got lost.” Danny jokingly points out

They all laugh before breaking apart. Perry goes to the front door to unlock it then disappears inside with the wooden basket in hand. Laura stays behind to help Danny unload the stuff from the trunk. Not long, Kirsch’s truck pulls up next to the parked sedan. Carmilla is jumping out before the truck can even come to a full stop. Laura doesn’t have the time to notice the vampire running up to her and picking her up. She scoops Laura up by bending down to put an arm around the back of her knees and the other on her back to catch her as she falls backwards. She grabs onto Carmilla’s shoulders for dear life as she is startled.

“Carm, wait. I was – ” Laura is abruptly cut off as the vampire uses its supernatural speed to run inside

Danny stands there and watches with confusion. Kirsch and LaFontaine joins her as they both watched the vampire run inside.

“It’s only been 2 hours!” Danny shouts after them throwing both her hands in the air

“Maybe she was sick?” Kirsch questioned

“Sick?” Danny looks at Kirsch

“She was acting weird. She kept squirming in her seat. It looked like she was unconfortable.” LaFontaine fills Danny in

Danny looks toward the cabin. “Huh. Blood sucker doesn’t like car rides?” Danny turns back towards Kirsch and LaFontaine “Maybe we should of let them ride together.”

Both Kirsch and LaFontaine agreed. Kirsch went to help Danny unload the stuff as LaFontaine started to head inside to look for Perry. They clenched their stomach as it begins to growls. They stopped and turn to Kirsch and Danny.

“You guys hungry?” LaFontaine shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Laura is in for it now.
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	4. Condemned Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura finally get their sexy time.  
> LaFontaine manages to blow up a toaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and feedback! I rewrote this chapter a few times to make it a little more smutty (and hopefully funny). Consider it my gift to those who enjoy my story. :)

Laura barely has time to comprehend what was happening. One second, she’s outside helping Danny when Carmilla appears out of nowhere, picks her up, and is running inside. A blur of the color brown and a rush of air passes by her before she is thrown onto a queen size bed. Laura is slightly dizzy from Carmilla’s supernatural speed that she barely registers Carmilla moving the tall wooden dresser that is infront of the bed and pushing it against the door they just came in. Laura sits up as Carmilla turns to pounce on her.

Carmilla’s lips instantly smashes into Laura’s, nearly causing her to fall backwards from the full force. Carmilla plants her knees on either side of Laura and starts straddling her. Laura’s hands begin to pull at the hem of Carmilla’s shirt but Carmilla pushes her hands away. Laura breaks the kiss, looking perplexed for a split second when Carmilla roughly pushes on both her shoulders to make her fall back onto the mattress. Carmilla discards her own shirt and tosses it across the room. She leans down kissing Laura before she even has the chance to breathe. Laura reaches up to unclasp Carmilla’s bra but Carmilla grabs her arms away and pins it to the mattress on either side of Laura’s head. Laura whimpers at Carmilla’s complete dominance over her. She breaks the kiss to let Laura finally take a breather and begins kissing her jawline before moving down to her neck. Laura’s breathing becomes labored.

“I’m guessing you like my surprise?” Laura teased

Carmilla responses by lightly scraping her teeth on Laura’s pulse point then planting kisses against it. Small moans start to escape Laura as Carmilla begins to suck at her pulse point.

“I need to see it.” Carmilla growls

Laura isn’t able to ask what she meant because her shirt is being pulled towards her head. As it passes the top of her head, Carmilla grasps the mid section of Laura’s bra and pulls her up. She kisses Laura fiercely, pushing her tongue inside her mouth as Laura removes the shirt from behind her back. Laura takes the opportunity to quickly unclasp her bra. Once Carmilla hears the familiar release of Laura’s bra, she pushes Laura’s shoulder again for her to lay back down. Carmilla pulls the straps of Laura’s bra down while Laura  lifts her arms up to snake out of it. The bra is quickly removed and thrown over Carmilla’s shoulder.

Laura tries to catch her breath, an arm rests above her head while the other rests on Carmilla’s thigh. Carmilla watches the rapid rise and fall of Laura’s chest while locking eyes on her pierced nipples.

Laura is looking up at Carmilla when she sees her eyes go completely dark. Her mouth is hanging slightly open, revealing part of her fangs. Her heart beat starts to pick up at this newly found sight of Carmilla. The sound of Laura’s increased heartbeat and the sudden feel of her own fangs, snaps Carmilla out of her deep trance. She sees Laura observing her with a questionable look on her face. Carmilla quickly shuts her eyes and covers her mouth with one hand while turning her head away from Laura. The sexual intensity gone within Carmilla, taken over by complete self-mortification. Laura scoots back a little to sit up as Carmilla slumps down to sit on her calves. Laura suddenly becomes concerned and worried at what she just witness to cause Carmilla’s sudden change of mood.

“Carmilla, what’s wrong?” Laura asks

Carmilla silently shakes her head while keeping her eyes and mouth covered.

Laura brings both her hands to Carmilla’s face to turn her head back towards her. Once she’s facing Laura again, she gently tries to remove Carmilla’s hand from her mouth but Carmilla resists.

“Carm….Please. Let me see.” Laura softly says

Carmilla’s shoulders slump a little before she lets Laura move her hand. She brings it down and doesn’t let go. Carmilla slowly opens her mouth for Laura to see that her fangs are fully extended. With her free hand, she reaches up to softly stroke her cheekbone with her thumb.

“Baby” Laura nearly whispers “look at me.”

Laura’s soft voice along with her tender touch causes Carmilla to slowly open her eyelids. Laura sees that Carmilla’s eyes are much darker than she has ever seen them. She can hardly see her blown out pupils. The silence among them starts to form panic inside Carmilla. Suddenly, vast former exchanges befalls her mind, withdrawing her away from actuality.

_{ Elle believed me to be a monster }_

_{ I had taken great lengths to hide what I was from her }_

_{ Do you think I’m ever gonna understand why you fed the only girl I’ve ever loved to an abomination?_

_That silly little creature couldn’t have loved you._

_The second she knew what you were, she spilled your secrets like an idiot schoolchild._

_She was a cockroach. A wretched, crawling thing just like Laura. }_

_{ Stone cannot love flesh. }_

The feel of Laura’s lips on her breaks through, disbanding the thoughts. The kiss is soft and gentle. Laura then gives several short, gentle kisses. Each kiss filled with her undying love for Carmilla, a fiery rush surging from her lips, scourching every single desolation thought from Carmilla’s mind. She stops and lets her face linger a mere breath away. Carmilla rests her forehead againsts Laura’s, curious to know what she’s thinking. They both keep their eyes shut as Laura moves her thumb from Carmilla’s cheekbone to gently stroke her bottom lip. She pulls away and waits patiently for Carmilla to return her gaze. When she finally opens her eyes, they still remain completely dark.

“You don’t need to hide from me.” Laura finally says “I don’t see you as the monster you believe you are.”

Carmilla’s head falls forward a bit. Laura moves her hand to tangle in her hair. She slightly tilts her head to watch Carmilla’s face. Her eyes are shut again and her breathing is slightly ragged. In that moment, Laura feels herself fall more in love with Carmilla. She can see how vulnerable and exposed Carmilla is feeling right now. Her mind commence wonders of how long or how hard Carmilla tried to hide this part of who she is from her. Suddenly, her heart starts to ache at the thought of Carmilla still trying to hide this side of her not because it might scare her away like it did for Elle but the fear that Laura will one day decide that she can’t love a monster and accept who she is this far into the relationship, after everything they’ve been through together to get to this point. Laura sits there silently giving Carmilla all the time in the world for next movement, certain that the mood from the sexual intensity is long gone.

Carmilla looks up at Laura and sees the love of acceptance in her eyes. The panic and fear vanishes, replacing it with deep fondness and admiration. She leans forward and kisses her.

“I love you so much, Laura.” Carmilla finally chokes out

“I love you too, Carm.” Laura gives her a soft smile

Carmilla leans forward to kiss her again. The kiss is slow and passionate for a bit until it turns aggressive again. Laura wraps an arm around Carmilla and flips her over. Carmilla uncontrollably squeaks at Laura’s sudden act of dominance. Laura laughs against the kiss.

“What’s so funny?” Carmilla breaks the kiss

“You’re a 300 year old, badass vampire who just squeaked like a mouse.” Laura smiles

“Shut up.” Carmilla can’t help but smile

Laura leans down to give her a peck on the nose. “Mousemallow.”

“Mousemallow?” Carmilla ponders at the name

“You squeak like a mouse yet you’re soft like a marshmallow. Mousemallow!” Laura softly laughs at her lame attempt of a nickname

Carmilla covers her face with both her hands and moans loudly. Laura starts laughing harder. The sound of Laura’s laughter causes Carmilla to smile behind her hands. Laura reaches down to remove Carmilla hands from obstructing her face and pins it against the mattress. She leans down to give her an eskimo kiss.

“Let me hear you squeak again. It was super adorable.” Laura teases

Laura leans back a little as Carmilla reaches up to pretend to try to bite her. Laura continues to laugh as Carmilla smirks up at her. Laura notices that Carmilla’s eyes are no longer dark. They have reverted to its usual blown pupil state that Laura has grown use to seeing. She smiles as she grabs her face with both hands, leans down, and kisses her. Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s hip.

“I’ll show you soft.” Carmilla playfully growls

Laura giggles as Carmilla flips them. She attacks her neck with open mouthed kisses. Laura bites her lip as her breathing starts to pick back up. Carmilla continues to trail kisses across her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breasts and stopping at the center of her chest. She hovers over Laura while staring at her pierced nipples. Laura carefully observes her, as her eyes go completely dark again. In a split second, Laura is reaching forward and crashing her lips against Carmilla’s. She bites on her lower lip before pushing her tongue inside to feel the edge and sharp tips of her fangs that she knows are out again. She pulls Carmilla back down with her. Carmilla starts to paw at her breasts resulting in a soft moan escaping Laura’s throat. Carmilla breaks the kiss to proceed down Laura’s body. She starts placing kisses around each nipple. Laura’s hands cradle Carmilla’s head, holding her close to her chest.

More soft moans start to escape Laura as Carmilla starts licking one of her nipples. Flicking it in every direction then sucking on it. She repeats this a few more times before giving the other nipple the same attention. Carmilla softly hums while she sucks, lapping her tongue over the little silver balls in between. A soft smack is made as her lips detaches from her nipple. She picks back up her trail of kisses, going further down Laura’s body. She makes it to her hips that she remembers Laura still has her pants on. She quickly makes do of unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She pulls her pants down along with her underwear. As soon as it passes both her ankles, Carmilla is pushing Laura’s legs wide open.

Laura leans up on her elbows to watch Carmilla. She is taking in a deep breath with her eyes shut. As she exhales, her eyes shoot up. Laura bites her lip, trying to catch her breath as if Carmilla just stole the air out of her lungs.

“Your turn to be tortured, cupcake.” She says with the biggest smirk Laura has ever seen

“Oh crap.” Laura falls back down throwing her hands onto her face

Carmilla gets comfortable between her legs. She marvels at the coated wet pussy that is inches from her face. She lightly blows at it, causing Laura to slightly shiver. She starts by kissing her thighs. Making sure that each gets enough attention. She then moves to Laura’s mound, going at a much slower pace. She pulls back a little to take a finger and lightly glide it over the wet coating then licking it clean off her finger.

“Mhmm.” Carmilla hums “You taste so good.”

“Fuck..” Laura moans

Laura places both her hands on Carmilla’s head. Carmilla gently grabs her wrists and places them to her sides. Laura looks at her questionably.

“As much as I love your fingers tangled in my hair as I go down on you, it’s best you grip the sheets. Wouldn’t want you ripping my hair out.” She smugly says

“I’m gonna die.” Laura pants

Carmilla chuckles as she lowers her head. She touches Laura’s swollen clit lightly with the same finger. Then creates very slow circles that makes Laura squirms even more. Laura is aware she isn’t in the right to beg this time, so she bites on her lip and holds out for a good 30 seconds before she caves in.

“Carm, please…” Laura whines

Carmilla ignores her plea. She continues creating slow circles while watching her desperately grope her breasts. Carmilla uses two fingers to spread her lips open and leans in closer. Her hot breath a mere centimeters from her clit causes Laura to whimper louder. Carmilla places the tips of her fangs on her pussy and drags them downward. Slow, patient and gentle as best as she can. A satisfied, intoxicating moan leaves Laura’s lips, complimenting the vampire. Once at the bottom, Carmilla pulls back a little. Laura desperately whimpers at the feeling of the sharpness being pulled away. Carmilla sticks out her tongue and licks her way back slowly in one continuous stroke. Laura grips the sheets as her tongue glides smoothly and slow over her clit.

“..fu…fuckkk… Carm, ca – can’t… I can’t…” Laura cries

“Can’t what, sweetheart?” Carmilla teases

Carmilla is back to making small circles on her clit. Laura tries to rock her hips against Carmilla’s fingers but Carmilla places a hand on her hip to hold her in place.

“Please….. fuck.” Laura struggles to form coherent words “….I need you inside me.”

“Mhmm, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

“I….. fuck. I’m sorry! Fuck….don’t torture you…..again…..with nude selfies.”

“That’s not it, love.”

“What?” Laura leans up on her elbows to look at her

Carmilla locks eyes with Laura. She sees the desperate pain and lustful desire coating her eyes. Carmilla pushes a finger in and Laura collapses back onto the bed. Then she feels her tongue on her clit, lapping it in every way possible. Laura practically screams a moan as Carmilla adds a second finger in. Laura tightly grips the sheets, her knuckles quickly turning white. Carmilla picks up the speed and switches to sucking her clit. She adds a third finger and can tell Laura is close. A series of _Carm, fuck, right there_ escape Laura’s mouth before her body clamps down hard and silencing her from any noise for a second. Both her hands quickly reaches down to hold onto Carmilla’s head as she rides her face, screaming in complete ecstasy. A wave of pleasure comes crashing through her, her head is exploding and she sees stars all over the ceiling above her. Her body shivers as she starts to come down from her orgasm but she hardly registers it. Her eyes are shut as she tries to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning. When she finally opens them, she sees Carmilla hovering over her face. Her head slightly tilted to the side as she studies her carefully. Her pupils are fading back to normal as they stare at each other in silence. Carmilla brings a knuckle up to Laura’s face and lightly strokes her cheek.

“I should torture you more often with nudes.” Laura breaks the silence

Carmilla laughs and collapses ontop of her. She lays her head over Laura’s heart, listening to it sing her favorite beats.

“Carm?” Laura softly says

Carmilla turns her head upward to look at Laura. “Yeah, cupcake?”

“That was fucking amazing. I’ve never experienced something like that before.”

“Well, you do – ” Carmilla is cut off by Laura’s lips

Laura flips them over and continues to kiss her.

“ – have an expert on your hands.” Carmilla smirks

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Laura teases

Carmilla reaches up to move Laura’s hair out of her face. “You don’t have to return the favor if you’re too tired, babe.”

Laura smiles and leans down to kiss her. She then moves to her ear.

“You’re gonna be the one too tired after I’m done fucking you.” Laura whispers

Carmilla slightly whimpers. Laura stifles a laugh as she begins trailing kisses down her neck.

 

/

 

Perry busies herself in the kitchen by putting away the leftover foods from both baskets. She looks up to see a blur pass by her followed by a gust of wind. Faint shouts are heard from outside. Perry stands there questionally before waving her hands infront of her face to dismiss her current thoughts. LaFontaine walks in carrying a giant cooler to the kitchen. They set it down on the floor with a deep exhale of breath.

“Whew!” LaFontaine breaths heavily. “You’d think having a vampire in your company, they’d help carry the heavy stuff.”

“Where is Carmilla by the way?” Perry asks

“Before Kirsch’s truck could even come to a full stop, she’s jumping out and running inside with Laura in her arms.” LaFontaine fills her in while taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“So that’s what that was.” Perry stops in her tracks as she spaces out

“What was what?”

“A blur passed by just before you came in. I thought I was seeing things.” Perry starts pulling things out of the cooler and putting them onto the island

“Oh, that must have been them. Carmilla’s vampiric speed and all.”

“I hope they are alright.”

“Apparently, fang face hates car rides!” Danny announces as she walks in carrying several bags

Danny drops the bags next to the couches and takes a moment to breathe. Kirsch shortly walks in while carrying some stuff from his truck. Perry looks to LaFontaine then Danny for an explanation.

“She was acting weird throughout the whole ride. We might of think that she was feeling sick or something.” LaFontaine explained

“Yeah, she kept squirming in her seat while constantly looking at her phone.” Kirsch spoke up

“Wait, was she looking at her phone the entire car ride?” Danny asks

“Yeah, basically. She wasn’t being a real bro with the small talks.”

“Laura was on her phone too most –” Danny cuts herself off as something clicks in. “Oh, come on!”

Danny walks outside throwing her hands up in frustration. Kirsch looks over to Perry and LaFontaine before chasing after Danny.

“Should I barge in on them screaming, ‘MAKE ROOM FOR LAF!’” LaFontaine jokingly baffles

“You wouldn’t want to do that, sweetie. At least not this time.” Perry begins making lunch for everybody

LaFontaine sits there confused, their brain working on overdrive before everything starts to make sense.

“Oh…” LaFontaine nearly whispers. Perry smiles at them and nods her head to confirm their thoughts.

LaFontaine jokingly makes a gagging sound while sticking their tongue out. Perry laughs just as Kirsch and Danny walk in with more stuff.

“So, she’s actually not sick?” Kirsch asks

“No, babe. She was never sick.” Danny reassures him

They set the stuff down with the rest by the couch.

“Aye, yo bros!” Kirsch shouts to LaFontaine and Perry “They’re having their special time!”

“We know Kirsch.” LaFontaine says

“Oh. Sweet. Cool. I mean, cool for Laura. She could use it.” Kirsch says with a smile

Everybody looks at Kirsch with a conflicting expression on their faces.

“What?” Kirsch shrugs his shoulder. “Seems like she’s under a lot of stress lately with finales and trying to fix the school several times over.”

They all look at each other in silence as they begin to nod, sympathetic written on all their face.

“Nerd hottie deserves to get laid.” Kirsch laughs as he turns to head back outside

“You are unbelievable!” Danny laughs as she follows him

Perry finishes making lunch for everyone the same time Danny and Kirsch finishes carrying everything in. They gather around the island and begin to chow down on the sandwhiches and cut up fruit Perry prepared. Kirsch grabs a few bottles of water from a case among the things by the couch and walks over to the kitchen. As he is handing each person a water bottle, a muffled scream is heard from above. Everybody turns their head to the ceiling. Danny jumps up, ready to run upstairs but LaFontaine stops her by grabbing her arm. Danny looks over at LaFontaine who is shaking their head at her. Danny sits back down, slightly sulking.

“So uh, do you guys want to have a bonfire tonight?” LaFontaine asks to distract everybody from the activity that is occurring above them

“That sounds awesome!” Kirsch replies

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Danny says before taking a bite of her sandwich

“We could tell scary stories!” Kirsch excitedly says

“I doubt anything can scare us after everything we saw back at Silas.” LaFontaine points out

“Yeah, that’s true.” Everybody nodded and agreed

“A bonfire would still be nice.” Perry smiles “Gives us a chance to spend time with each other and not have to worry about some supernatural crazy thing jumping on us.”

“Unless Carmilla decides to dog pile on us.” Danny says nonchalantly

Everybody laughs. They continue to exchange small talk while finishing up their lunch. Perry takes a spare sandwich and some cut up fruits, places it neatly in two separate zip lock bag and stores it into the fridge. Kirsch and Danny both head to the living room to flop down on the couch. LaFontaine gets up and walks over to the kitchen toaster. They pick it up and rotate it to get a good look at it. They smile while unplugging it and placing it down on the island. They run to grab one of their go-to tool bags from the pile of stuff near the couches. As they return, they drop their tools all over the island and begins tinkering with the toaster. Perry looks over at LaFontaine’s sudden activity. She’s about to say something but dismisses it when she notices the way their eyes are lit up. She continues to put the remaining food from the cooler into the fridge. She pulls a heavy brown sack out of the cooler. She holds it up, rotating it, trying to remember when she packed it. The words MINE are written in red on the outside of the sack. Perry gets slightly disgusted but is mentally glad she didn’t open it up to investigate. She puts the sack in the fridge and returns to her earlier duties. Perry is silently humming to herself when LaFontaine is running towards her and dragging her down to the floor behind the island.

“Laf, what –” Perry gets cut off

**_BOOM!_ **

The toaster explodes up into the air and is airborne for a few seconds before crashing back down onto the counter and bouncing off to clash against the floor. Kirsch jolts up and instinctively throws his body on top of Danny as she clutches her ears and turns her head away from the loud noise.

“LAFONTAINE!!!!!” Perry screams

Perry and LaFontaine peer around the corner of the island to see the smoking toaster sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor.

“Woah!” LaFontaine marveled at the destroyed toaster. “That was awesome! Did you all see that?!”

Perry shoots up and places both hands on her hips. LaFontaine is looking up at her with a childlike smile on their face.

“What are you trying to do, blow up the cabin?” Perry scolded

Danny and Kirsch are up from the couch and is already heading towards the kitchen.

“What just happened?” Danny asks with concern

“The toaster blew up.” LaFontaine answered as they are getting up

“Aren’t toaster not suppose to blow up?” Kirsch says dumbfounded

“No, babe. They are not.” Danny looks at Kirsch annoyed

“Oh. Then why did it explode?”

“I was rewiring the circuits of the toaster to try to make it a portable toaster with it’s own energy frequency.” LaFontaine explained “I put a few fire crackers in it to see if it’d either light or blow up.”

Perry throws her hands up at the words ‘fire crackers’. LaFontaine walks over to pick up the destroyed toaster but drops it as they pull their hands back quickly, wincing in pain.

“Ow!” LaFontaine screamed “That’s hot!”

Perry walks over to LaFontaine and took their hands to inspect the damages.

“Well, sweetie.” Perry touches their fingers gently “That’s what happens when you play with fire.”

“We haven’t even been here for an hour and LaF has already managed to beat Kirsch.” Danny stifles a laugh

Perry laughs as she drops LaFontaine’s hands. LaFontaine and Kirsch both look at them mystified.

“I’ll go grab the first aid kit.” Perry smiles as she walks over to the couches

 

/

 

A muffled _BOOM!_ echoes throughout the house.

“What was that!” Laura’s head shoots up from between Carmilla’s legs

Carmilla whimpers at the loss of contact from Laura’s lips. Laura’s mouth is lightly coated with saliva and evidence of Carmilla’s arousal.

“….no, no. Don’t stop.” Carmilla pleads “….keep going.”

Carmilla uses one hand to push Laura’s head back down. She lets her and goes back to lapping her tongue over her clit. Moans are barely picking back up from Carmilla’s throat when a muffled scream of LaFontaine’s name is heard causing Laura to lift her head back up.

“Should we check if…?” Laura looks to Carmilla questionably

Carmilla grabs Laura’s head with both hands and forces her back down.

“Please stop talking.” Carmilla bitterly answers

Laura doesn’t try to fight back. She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s thighs and puts all her focus and concentration on pleasuring her girlfriend. Carmilla begins to rock her hips to match the rhythm of Laura’s tongue. After a short time passes, she loosens her death grip on her head to softly stroke her hair with one hand as the other trails down to intertwine with one of Laura’s. Laura moves their locked hands to the side as she pulls back her free hand from around Carmilla’s thigh to underneath her. She’s drawing letters to form the word _i love you_ with her tongue on her clit as she inserts a finger. Carmilla shudders underneath her as Laura starts pumping her fingers inside her. Not long, she is adding a second finger as she continues to write her favorite three words on her clit. Laura pulls back to look up at Carmilla, keeping her fingers still. Carmilla leans up on her elbows to look down at her with desperation.

“Laura….I swear to God…” Carmilla threatens angrily 

Laura smirks at the way her voice fails to back up her threat as her breathing is heavy and complete desperation written all over her face.

“Look at me.” Laura demands “I want to watch you come.”

Carmilla whimpers at Laura’s request. She nods while keeping her eyes on her. Laura lowers her head while her tongue hangs out. She keeps her eyes on Carmilla as her tongue goes back on her clit. She picks back up the pace of pumping her fingers in and as soon as Carmilla is uncontrollably moaning again, she adds a third finger in. She starts picking up speed while her tongue does zigzags lines on her clit. They continue to lock eyes, refusing to be the one to break the hold. Carmilla is tightly gripping onto Laura’s hair while maintaining a soft grip where her other hand is linked with hers. Shortly after, her body clamps down around Laura’s fingers. Laura sucks on her clit and lightly hums against it, causing the release of joyous pleasure to flood right through Carmilla. She bites her lip to muffle her screams only for it to end up spilling out. She rocks her hips against Laura’s face as fast and as hard as she can while she rides through her orgasm before involuntarily breaking the eye contact by collapsing back down onto the bed. Laura stops licking her clit as her body starts to shiver underneath her. Laura continues to pump her fingers inside Carmilla but at a very slow pace before pulling out completely. She crawls up to Carmilla who is breathing heavily and barely coming to.

Carmilla opens her eyes slowly to see Laura hovering over her with a smile that lights even the darkest parts of her, burning the depraved depths away while leaving passionate love in its trail. Laura brings her fingers to Carmilla’s lips and inserts them into her mouth. Laura stares, her facial expression now filled with lust and desire. A soft moan slips out of Carmilla’s mouth as she tastes herself on Laura’s fingers. Laura slowly rotates her hand and starts pulling back, making sure the tips of her fingers lightly brush the sharp points of Carmilla’s fangs. Laura grabs her face with both hands, leans down and kisses her tenderly. She opens her mouth to push her tongue inside Carmilla’s, feeling the sharpness of her fangs and tasting the sweet bitterness that is Carmilla Karnstein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	5. To Make A Deal With A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets together for a bonfire.  
> S'mores and a deal are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mention of a slight graphic description of a dead dog.

An hour passes by when Carmilla and Laura finally released all the sexual tension they built up together all day. Exhaustion mixed with the comfort of the bed causes them to drift to sleep. They manage to get a few hours of sleep before Laura wakes up to the loud growling sound of her stomach. Carmilla is laying almost ontop of her, her face buried into the crook of Laura’s neck and an arm draped over her stomach. Laura’s arms are wrapped around her as their legs are a tangled mess with the sheets. Laura lays there for a bit to enjoy the feel of Carmilla against her chest. She moves a hand to softly stroke her long soft hair before kissing the top of her head, resulting in Carmilla to stir a little.

“Carm…” Laura softly whispers as the tips of her fingers brush up and down her arm

Carmilla tightens her grip around Laura as she hears her soft voice.

“I’m starving.”

“I know. I can hear it in my sleep.” Carmilla groans  

“Come on.” Laura tugs on Carmilla’s arm that’s wrapped around her torso. “We have to go back downstairs.”

“No.” Carmilla mumbles as she moves her hand from Laura’s hips to her shoulder

“Let’s go, grumpy.” Laura moves Carmilla’s arm and sits up

Carmilla groans as she turns over to fall on her back while throwing an arm over her eyes. Laura lifts her arms up to stretch as she softly moans at the pleasurable sensation. Carmilla moves her arm to peak at Laura. The muscles on her back moves as she stretches, causing her shoulder blades to contract. Carmilla lightly trails a knuckle up her pale back. Laura shivers at the gentle touch. She turns to look at her and Carmilla is smiling up at her. Laura can’t help but lean back down and kiss her. Laura climbs out of bed and begins searching for her discarded clothes. Carmilla takes a deep breath before doing the same. It takes them alot longer to get dressed because Carmilla keeps distracting Laura by peppering her neck with kisses and keeping Laura’s bra out of reach because _I like you better like this_ as she smirks at the hickies she left all over her pierced nipples. Laura tackles Carmilla onto the bed catching her in a surprise that leads to them both laughing between several shared short kisses that Laura ends up stopping because she couldn’t stop laughing.

As they finish getting dressed, Carmilla moves the dresser to its original spot. They both head downstairs but not before stopping a few times along the way for more short kisses. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they notice that Perry is prepping something in the kitchen while LaFontaine is sitting on a stool on the other side of the island, doing something with a scorched, disfigured black box. Danny and Kirsch are seen passed out on the couch, snuggled up against each other.

“Look who’s alive!” LaFontaine looks up

Perry turns to see Laura and Carmilla approaching the kitchen. Carmilla leans her elbows on the island as Laura heads to where Perry is.

“We were tired.” Laura yawns

“Sure you were.” LaFontaine laughs as they go back to their little project

Laura reaches for a muffin that Perry baked but stops her before she can even touch it.

“No. I’m not letting you eat any more sweets.” Perry swatted at her hand “You need real food in you, Laura Hollis.”

“Fine.” Laura grumbles as she staggers to the fridge

“I saved you a sandwich from lunch. And Carmilla” Perry looks to her “I hope you don’t mind but we put your blood in the fridge. Figured you’d want it cold?”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Perry's act of kindness.

“How motherly of you.” Carmilla pushes off the island and walks toward the fridge

“Thank you, Perry.” Laura glimpse to Perry “From both of us.” Then glares at Carmilla

Laura stands infront of the fridge holding the door open as Carmilla appears behind her. One hand is reaching into the sack for a blood bag while the other is groping her butt. Laura stiffens and evidently squeaks as Carmilla spanks her.

“Who’s the mouse now?” Carmilla teased as she turns to walk away

Carmilla heads to the cupboards, grabs a glass cup and takes a seat next to LaFontaine. Laura stands there blushing and biting her lip. She finally spots the sandwich sitting neatly in a sealed zip lock bag. She retrieves it along with a can of soda and saunters over to sit next to Carmilla.

“Mouse?” LaFontaine asks without looking up

“Uhh…yeah.” Laura lies “I’m the mouse. She’s a cat. You know.”

Carmilla is ripping into the bag and pouring the contents into the glass with caution. Laura pops the can open and takes a sip.

“Cat loves to eat the mouse.” Carmilla casually implies, eyes still focused on the blood being poured

Laura nearly chokes on her soda. LaFontaine and Perry both turn to look at her questionably. Carmilla stopped pouring the blood to eye Laura with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. If Laura wasn’t uncontrollably coughing, she’d wipe that smirk off her face. Either by punching her in the face or kissing her. She couldn’t decide.

“Wrong wind pipe.” Laura choked

Carmilla places a hand on Laura’s back and softly pats her as she takes a drink from her blood filled glass. As Laura stops coughing and collects herself, she tries to take the attention off of herself by asking what the loud noise from early was.

“I tried to convert the cabin’s toaster into a portable one with it’s own heating frequency.” LaFontaine explained “But I may have miscalculated. The odds were good though! 7 to 3!”

“How is it good odds if you were using fire crackers that burned your fingers?!” Perry objected

LaFontaine held up their bandage hand. Each finger was individually bandaged with gauze that is being secured by tape.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” LaFontaine reassures

“It is a big deal!” Perry argued

Carmilla and Laura sit there silently drinking their beverages and sharing Laura’s sandwich while looking between the two gingers arguing over LaFontaine’s personal safety.

“You guys should of seen it explode. It was awesome!” LaFontaine ecstatically proclaims “It was so loud!”

“I wasn’t able to hear it.” Laura shrugs as she picks at her sandwich

“What?” Carmilla confusingly stares at Laura

“I didn’t hear it.” Laura repeated as she turns to look at Carmilla “It must have been drowned out from the whimpering, begging mess tha –” Laura is abruptly cut off as Carmilla’s hand covers her mouth

“We get it, cupcake.” Carmilla playfully says “You’re a screamer.”

Laura’s face turns bright red as Carmilla removes her hand to take another sip from her glass. LaFontaine and Perry have both stopped dead in their tracks to blankly stare at Laura. Carmilla snickers at the awkward silence and how embarrassed Laura is currently feeling. She leans over to whisper in Laura’s ear, “Cat loves to play with the mouse” as she gets up to leave.

Carmilla goes to where her and Laura’s stuff still remains at the bottom of the stairs, picks it up and heads back upstairs. Laura face plants the counter in utter humiliation. Danny approaches them with her hair messy and her clothes ruffled.

“What are we talking about?” Danny sleepily asks

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” Perry finally speaks “Right, sweetie?” She elbows LaFontaine

Laura lifts her head and tries to give Perry an elegant smile but she’s looking towards LaFontaine.

“Uh…yeah. Nothing. Just about my failed experiment from earlier.” LaFontaine confesses

Danny takes Carmilla’s seat and picks up the quarter filled cup of blood.

“Ugh, I’m guessing the nightcrawler is up too?” Danny questions as she looks into the glass with a disgusted face

“Why were you trying to make the toaster portable, anyway?” Laura inquires to take the attention away from her. Again.

“I was hoping we could use it tonight.” LaFontaine mumbles

“Tonight?”

“We’re having a bonfire once the sun sets.” Danny answers through a yawn

“It’s a group thing, so you and Carmilla must join us.” Perry demands

“Sure, Carm and I will be there.” Laura smiles

“I’m doing what now? Carmilla suddenly reappears

“Bonfire. Tonight.” Laura fills her in

“Great. Force a vampire to sit near something that could kill them.” Carmilla scoffs while grabbing a muffin

“Says the vampire with spontaneous combustion.” Danny snarks

Carmilla turns around to glare at Danny.

“We’ll be there.” Laura repeats “Right, Carm?”

Carmilla huffs and leaves the kitchen again. Laura smiles at the gingers as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

 

/

 

The crackling fire casts sparks to shoot up only to blend in with the dimming evening. Beams of light shoots through the tall trees at a compelling angle. The sky is like the canvas of an artist. A blend of yellow and pinkish purple leaving long brush streaks against the faint blue sky.

LaFontaine and Kirsch are stoking the fire as Laura and Danny sets blankets onto the floor a few feet away from the fire. Perry comes out from the kitchen carrying one of the wooden baskets in her arm.

“Alright. I think the fire is ready.” Kirsch announces

He dusts his hands and walks over to sit on one of the blankets. Danny shortly joins him, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Sweetie, come.” Perry pats at the spot next to her

“I’m just making sure the fire is at the right stable temperature for the perfect –” LaFontaine explains

“LaF. Come.” Perry repeats

LaFontaine drops the stick they were using and heads over to sit down next to Perry. They cross their legs and stare intently at the fire. Perry looks around before her eyes fall on Laura who’s sitting alone to her left.

“Laura, where’s Carmilla?” Perry asks

“Relax, I’m right here.” Carmilla snarls

Everybody is nearly startled by her sudden appearance. She approaches from the shadows of the cabin that grow darker as the sun continues its descend. She sits down behind Laura and scoots closer so her body is pressed into her back. Her legs are either side of Laura, one propped up slightly. Carmilla plants her right hand to the ground to keep herself upright while the other snakes around Laura’s waist. Laura leans back and gets comfortable in her embrace, intertwining her left hand with Carmilla’s while resting her right on her propped up knee.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Danny asks

“Oh! I thought maybe tomorrow night we could camp outside!” Perry suggests

“Outside?” Laura questions

“Yeah! I figured since we’re technically camping” Perry uses air quotes on the word camping “we should camp outside at least once.”

“That sounds cool.” Kirsch agrees

“Yeah, one night wouldn’t hurt.” Danny mentions

“Yeah, it’d be nice actually.” Laura smiles

Carmilla quietly huffs behind Laura.

“Ok! So it’s settle! We camp outside tomorrow night.” Perry confirms

“Hey, Perr.” LaFontaine speaks up “Can we camp like somewhere else than right outside the cabin?”

“They make a good point. It’d defeat the purpose to camp right outside the cabin.” Danny points out

Carmilla snorts. Everybody turns to look at her. Laura lightly elbows Carmilla in the stomach. Carmilla tries to conceal her laughter.

“How about a hike?” Kirsch suggests

Everybody ponders it for a few seconds.

“A hike sounds good. Gives us a chance to find a good spot for the night.” Perry says

“What if we get lost?” Laura wonders

“Don’t worry about that! I brought my LPD!” LaFontaine cheered

“LPD?” Carmilla questions

The sound of Carmilla speaking slightly startles everybody but quickly dismisses it at the shared of curiosity from the same question Carmilla just asked.

“LaFontaine’s Positioning Device.” Perry sighs

“It can track our location from just about anywhere! I made it myself!” LaFontaine proudly admits

“It’s not going to blow up like the toaster did, will it?” Laura asks

“No!” LaFontaine frowns “It’s safe. Besides,” They fall silent for a moment “it already blew up back at campus so no chance of that happening again!” LaFontaine smiles

That causes everybody to laugh. Even that gets a laugh out of Carmilla. Not long, the night sky falls before them. The sky becomes littered with stars. Each shinning against the pitch black sky. The raging fire casts the only light source that lights their faces. Laura turns to face Carmilla.

“Carm?”

“Hmm?” Carmilla turns to gaze at Laura

“Do you think you can do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Can you turn into your cat form so that I can lay comfortably against you?”

“Anything but that.” Carmilla turns her attention to the sky

“Please?” Laura begs “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Carmilla looks back to Laura with an arched eyebrow.

“How?” She smirks

Laura shifts in her embrace to lean towards her ear. She whispers a few things that makes Carmilla frown.

“Laura, I can do that anytime I want.” She rolls her eyes

Laura gets an idea and smiles. Carmilla notices and looks at her with a questionable look. Laura leans back in to whisper a few more words. Carmilla’s eyes shoot wide open, her mouth agape. Laura pulls back and stares at her intently.

“You brought it with you?” Carmilla lowers her voice

Laura smirks as her response. Carmilla begins to get slightly nervous at the new revelation.

“How… how are we…” Carmilla stumbles over her words

“Don’t worry about it. Leave it to me.” Laura assured “Now. Do we have a deal?” She beams her that devilish smile Carmilla both love and hate to see.

Carmilla takes in a deep breath as she releases her embrace around Laura and gets up. All eyes turn to her at her sudden movement. She walks towards the deep shadows by the cabin until she is completely consumed by darkness.

“Where’s she going?” LaFontaine asks

A few seconds later the black panther emerges from the shadows. Everybody gets slightly nervous at their newest guest. The panther approaches the group slowly. It stops midway to lean back and stretch. It then walks towards where Laura is and flops to its stomach. Laura shifts to snuggle up against the panther’s side.

“Looks like you’re wrong, Perry. We can never really escape the supernatural.” Danny points out

The panther makes a noise that closely resembles a “murph?” while tilting its head toward Danny. Laura too, looks to Danny complex.

“A giant fur ball just joined us.” Danny avowed towards the panther

The panther growls at her. Laura sits up to softly stroke the panther’s head while quietly hushing it. The panther eventually stops growling. It crosses its paws over each other and lowers its head to rest its chin on top. Laura returns to laying against the panther’s side.

“Why did she suddenly decide to turn into her cat form?” LaFontaine asks

“Who knows.” Laura shrugs

Laura reaches out and softly strokes the panther’s fur. It began to purr underneath her.

“You better watch yourself or else she’ll throw up on your shoes again.” Kirsch whispered to Danny

“Shush!” Danny smacks Kirsch on the arm

“Anybody want to make some s’mores?” Perry asks

Everybody nodded in agreement. Kirsch and Danny got up to look for thin sticks for everybody to use. Perry opens the basket and begins to pull out its contents. LaFontaine helps by grabbing the paper plates out to place the goodies on top. As Perry rips open a bag of marshmallows and dumps it onto one of the paper plates, LaFontaine takes two marshmallows and shoves them in their mouth. Laura begins to laugh at the sight of them.

“LaF looks like a chipmunk.” Laura chuckled

Perry turns to LaFontaine who’s cheeks are puffed out from the marshmallows. LaFontaine froze in their place at being caught. To LaFontaine’s surprised, Perry laughed.

“You do look like a chipmunk. A cute one.” Perry leans forward to kiss one of their puffed cheeks

LaFontaine tried to smile but it only made Laura and Perry laugh more. LaFontaine helps rip open the Hershey bars and break it into reasonable size squares as Perry opens the package of gram crackers and dumping it onto another paper plate. Danny and Kirsch returns with a couple of handful of sticks. They hand each one to everybody before sitting back down on their spot. Perry gave each couple a set of plate with a few chocolates, marshmallows and gram crackers. They all began to put marshmallows on their sticks and hover it over the burning fire.

Laura pulls back her marshmallow just in time as it turns golden brown. As she holds onto the stick, she carefully assembles the chocolate onto a single gram cracker with her free hand. She holds up the gram cracker with the chocolate on it and stops to stare at her unavailable hands. She ponders for a few seconds before turning to the panther who is carefully watching her.

“Hold this.” Laura holds the stick to the panther's face

The panther lifts its head and meows at her. Laura slightly huffs.

“Open.” Laura opens her mouth

The panther opens its mouth, hoping to get a treat but is surprised when the stick lays horizontal in its mouth. Laura then retrieves the second gram cracker and moves to the marshmallow at the end of the stick that’s balanced in the panther’s still open mouth. She sandwiches the marshmallow and pulls it off the stick with one hand while removing the stick from the panther’s mouth with the other. Laura takes a bite and moans at the deliciousness of it. She extends the s’more to the panther. The panther opens its mouth again and extends its tongue. Laura is about to make a snarky comment about Carmilla being a big baby when the many, sharp glistening teeth reminds her that one of Carmilla’s greatest fears is to accidently hurt Laura, especially when she’s in her cat form. Laura places the s’more at the center of the panther’s tongue. The panther waits until it sees both of Laura’s hands far away enough from its mouth for it to chomp on the s’more. Laura smiles while stroking the panther’s head. She turns to make another s’more when she sees that LaFontaine is holding up a flaming marshmallow.

“Baby, be careful!” Perry panics

“Bro! That’s the biggest fire I’ve seen on a marshmallow!” Kirsch applaud

“You’re marshmallow is gonna turn all black and crusty.” Danny laughed

“Exactly how I like it!” LaFontaine smiled as they begin to blow out the fire

Laura laughs as she applies another marshmallow on her stick. She hovers the marshmallow end of the stick over the fire.

“Ok, so I  know scary stories won’t be able to scare us but have you guys ever heard of the Drip, Drip, Drip story?” Kirsch asks

Everybody looks to each other and shakes their head in silence.

“Alright. So there was this guy who stayed at a cabin with his dog one night.” Kirsch began

“Great.” Danny interrupted “A scary story that so happens to involve a cabin.”

“Anyway!” Kirsch continued “In the middle of the night, he hears a noise that wakes him up. It took him awhile to realize that it was the sound of dripping water. He figured, ‘Oh, ok. It’s just the bathroom sink dripping or something. Whatever.’ Right?”

Laura pulls back her marshmallow as it starts turning golden brown. She turns to the panther who already has its mouth open. She repeats the process while listening to Kirsch’s story.

“So he tries to go back to sleep but he felt nervous for no reason. So he reached his hand over the edge of the bed for his dog to lick his hand, reassuring him that the dog would protect him.”

Laura finished making her second s’more and takes a bite. She offers the rest over to the panther but the panther shakes its head. Laura then proceeded to eat the remaining s’more.

“He managed to fall back asleep only to wake up again later by the same dripping sound. So he extends his hand out over the edge again for his dog to lick. He falls back asleep. About an hour later, the dripping noise wakes him up again.” Kirsch falls silent

“Drip. Drip. Drip.” Kirsch anticipated the emphasis of each word

All is quiet except for the raging fire as everybody hangs onto Kirsch’s every word.

“By this time, he’s had enough. He gets up to check what the dripping sound was. As he walks into the bathroom, he discovered that the source of the dripping sound wasn’t from a sink but blood dripping into a puddle on the floor from his skinned dog that hung from the curtain rod.”

Everybody squirmed and grunts disgustedly at the image of the dog. The panther doesn’t look fazed by the description.

“He ran back to his bedroom to get a weapon. That is when he saw the note on the floor by his bed. He picks it up and written in blood it reads, ‘Humans can lick too.’” Kirsch grins

“Oh god!” Perry gasps

“That was amazing!” LaFontaine cheered

“Poor dog.” Danny dejected

They all turn their attention towards Laura. She looks to each of them, perplexed.

“What?” Laura asked

“What did you think of the story?” Kirsch wondered

The panther took the opportunity to make a big gesture of yawning while all eyes were on Laura.

“Clearly the fur ball loved it.” Danny stated

“Oh! It was interesting.” Laura admits

“It doesn’t scare you, Laura?” Perry faltered

“No, not really. I mean, it’s just a story.” Laura casually declares

“Actually, it’s a urban legend.” Kirsch mentions

“Urban legends are usually not true.” Danny argues

“This one might be.” Kirsch teases

“True or not, it doesn’t scare me. Besides,” Laura turns to look at the panther “I got this lazy thing to protect me.”

“Don’t I?” Laura smiles as she leans forward to the panther’s face

The panther lifts its head and licks the smudge of chocolate off from the corner of Laura’s mouth. Laura’s face falls as everybody begins to chuckle.

“Yeah, totally. She’ll protect you from the cookie monster.” LaFontaine laughs

Laura shoots a glare at LaFontaine but it doesn’t faze them. She turns back to face the panther.

“You gonna let them say that?” Laura teased

The panther lifts its body a little only to roll onto its back. The group begins to laugh harder. Laura can’t help but laugh along with them.

“You goof ball.” Laura giggles while rubbing the panther’s belly

The panther meows while its tail flops around. As the group’s laughter begins to die down, Laura leans forward to the panther’s ear.

“This is because of our deal isn’t it?” She whispers

The panther purrs in response to Laura’s question. As the fire continues to burn, the night becomes a bit colder. That’s when the group decided to call it a night and head inside. Carmilla only had to walk a few feet away to transition back, given the complete darkness of their surroundings. LaFontaine helps Kirsch put out the fire while Danny helps Perry clean up the leftover foods. Laura begins to fold up the blankets when a pair of arms are wrapping around her waist and a body pressing against her back.

“That was more fun than I expected.” Carmilla admits

“For you, maybe. Big fur ball.” Laura teases

“Mhm. You’re gonna regret saying that tomorrow night.” Carmilla kisses her on the cheek

“I look forward to it.” Laura drops the folded blanket down and bends down to reach other one 

Carmilla takes the opportunity to grope her ass as she’s bent over. Laura quickly shoots up at the suddenness.

“You look so hot bent over.” Carmilla whispers in Laura’s ear

Laura nervously starts to fold another blanket as Carmilla begins to plant kisses on her neck.

“Why wait until tomorrow? Why not start now?”

Laura stiffens as one of Carmilla’s hand reaches up and gropes one of her breast, giving it a light squeeze. Distracting her as her other hand trails down and unbuttons her jeans.

“Carm…we can’t. Not infront of everyone.” Laura interjects

“So? Let them watch.” Carmilla shoves her hand into Laura’s panties 

Laura gasps at the sudden contact of Carmilla’s fingers sliding in her fold. She clutches the blanket to her chest to hide what could scar her friends for life.

“You’re so wet, baby.” Carmilla trails kisses along her jaw “Does that turn you on? All your friends watching as I fuck you?”

Carmilla dips her fingers deeper into Laura’s fold, resulting a soft moan to escape her mouth. Carmilla pulls her hand out as Danny and Perry walks past them towards the cabin. Laura whimpers at the fingers withdrawing. Carmilla brings her fingers to Laura’s lips.

“Open. I want you to taste yourself.” Carmilla whispers

Laura immediately obeys. Carmilla inserts her fingers inside her mouth as Laura reaches up to softly grip her wrist. She sucks and licks her fingers clean while quietly moans at the taste of herself.

“Hey crushes on vampires!” LaFontaine yells

Laura pulls Carmilla’s fingers out of her mouth and turns to where LaFontaine’s voice was coming from.

“Uh, yeah?” Laura called out

“You two coming in or what?” LaFontaine pointed their thumb towards the cabin behind them

“Yeah. We’re coming.” Laura yells back

LaFontaine turns and heads inside. Laura breaks apart from Carmilla’s embrace and begins to pick up the remaining blankets off the ground when she hears snickering.

“What’s so funny?” Laura grunted

Carmilla slowly approaches Laura.

“You’re the one that’s gonna be coming.” Carmilla laughs

Laura blushes. She turns back around and picks up the last blanket off of the ground. She then faces Carmilla and gets right up to her face. She smirks at her as Laura fixated her bleakly.

“No sex until tomorrow.” Laura declares with a straight face

Carmilla’s face falls and stares intently at Laura.

“Wouldn’t want to be tired for what we have planned.”

Carmilla laughs. She leans forward to kiss her.

“You sure love to torture me don’t you?” Carmilla smiled

“Yeah, well. You’ll get your chance to get even with me tomorrow night.” Laura gives her a quick peck and heads inside 

Carmilla stands there for a second. She smiles while slowly shaking her head before turning on her heel and following Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. What's the deal Laura just made?  
> (Please don't kill me because of cliffhanger)
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	6. Fulfilled Promises & Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A convincing lie is told.  
> Laura fulfills her part of the deal as Carmilla tortures her as long as she can.  
> A detail is explained; a truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this actually took time.  
> Enjoy the smut, my friends.

The next morning, Laura wakes up earlier than usual on orders by Perry. She instructed everybody to do so, so they can get a head start on their hike for the day. Carmilla’s body is pressed against Laura’s back with her arm draped over her hip. Laura tries to carefully lifts her arm from her waist but, the grip tightens.

“Carmilla.” Laura sighs in defeat “I need to go downstairs.”

Carmilla mumbles the word _no_ against Laura’s back.

“If I don’t go downstairs, then I can’t fulfill my part of the deal. You’re call.” Laura indicated

Carmilla instantly pulls her arm away from Laura and shifts to face away from her, groaning. Laura sits up, leans over her and plants a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ll be right back.” She elucidate

“You better.” Carmilla grumbles

Laura laughs a bit and leaves the room. As she approaches the bottom of the steps, she can see that everybody was up and already dressed. Perry is in the kitchen packing away food as LaFontaine focused their attention on the beeping device in their hand. Danny and Kirsch are just about finishing breakfast when they notice Laura’s arrival.

“Laura, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Kirsch examine’s her pj’s

“Guys, I’m really sorry.” Laura apologizes

“You’re not coming?” Danny guessed

All heads suddenly turned towards Laura, even LaFontaine who looked too focused on the object in their hand to acknowledge Laura just a second ago.

“It’s Carmilla. She’s not feeling good. She was throwing up late last night.” Laura puts on her best convincing sad face “I think it was one of her blood bags…”

“Is she going to be ok?” LaFontaine addressed with concern

“Yeah, I think so.” Laura sniffles “Um…she.” Laura pauses and takes a deep breath. “She’s in no condition to go and she wants me to stay by her side.”

A moment of silence falls among the group as everybody’s faces fall. Nobody knew what to say to comfort Laura.

“I’m really sorry for screwing everythi –” Laura tries to explain

“Laura, it’s ok. We understand.” Perry voices for everybody “You’re just looking out for her.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Kirsch offered

“No, not really.” Laura wraps her arms around herself “You guys go ahead. Carm and I will just stay behind. This happened before, it’ll only take a day for her to ride this out.”

“Should we go and comfort her or something?”

“No!” Laura quickly answers “She…” She looks over her shoulder for show before continuing in a hushed voice “She didn’t want me telling you guys. She hates people knowing she’s vulnerable. It’s best if you guys just pretend I didn’t tell you.”

“Alright, well. It’s gonna suck without you Laura. Frankly, I can make do without dead girl.” Danny shrugs

“We hope she feels better.” Perry politely declared

“Have fun you guys. I’m gonna head back up before she notices I’m gone.” Laura points her thumb over her shoulder

Laura heads back upstairs as the goodbyes from below becomes echoes throughout the house. Laura re-enters her and Carmilla’s bedroom quietly, hoping to not disturb the slumbering vampire. She locks the door to prevent the others from bursting in to investigate and realize that she lied to them. As she turns around, she discovers Carmilla sitting up with a smirk on her face.

“I’m sick, huh?” Carmilla teases

“Shut up. It’s all I can think of.” Laura walks to sit on the edge of the bed “I feel bad for ditching and lying to them.” Her gaze falls to the floor

Carmilla crawls to sit beside Laura, placing a hand to gently rub her back.

“Don’t be. You are allowed to be selfish sometimes.” Carmilla advised

Laura remains quiet for a few seconds before turning to face Carmilla.

“You’re just saying that because you get to fuck my brains out later.” Laura argued

“Hm, that too.” Carmilla half smiles

Laura laughs. She leans forward, kissing her. She breaks the kiss to climb onto her lap. Planting her knees on either side of Carmilla, snaking her arms around her neck. Carmilla holds onto her waist as Laura kisses her again, the kiss more fierce as Laura slowly straddles her.

“Someone’s eager.” Carmilla sneered

“Can’t help it. You’re not the only one waiting patiently to fuck me.” Laura moves to kiss her neck

Carmilla laughs at how desperate Laura really was. She picks Laura up and flips them so Laura’s back is to the mattress as Carmilla hovers over her.

“As much as I love to start now, your friends are still here. Besides,” Carmilla reaches up to tuck a lose strand behind Laura’s ear “I have everything planned out already.”

“You do?” Laura’s eyes lite up, astonished in her voice

“Had it planned out since you brought it up.” She smirks at her “So in the meantime. No sex until I say so.” Carmilla gives her a peck on the nose.

“Why you gotta torture me?” Laura complains

“It sucks doesn’t it?” Carmilla teases

Laura smiles at the way Carmilla is smugly gazing at her. She pulls her down into another kiss. She pushes Carmilla off her to re-position herself at the center of the bed. She opens her arms as Carmilla crawls up into them. Laura encases her with her arms as Carmilla wraps an arm around her waist and plants a light kiss on the patch of exposed skin she is snuggled against. They both quickly drift back to sleep.

 

/

 

Laura wakes up a few hours later, feeling over-rested as the afternoon sun shines from the bedroom window. Her body is pressed against Carmilla’s back with an arm draped over her mid torso. She cautiously separates her hand that is intertwine with Carmilla’s and pulls it back. She gets up and quietly leaves the bedroom. She heads downstairs to make sure they finally have the house to themselves. No sign of anybody, she rushes back upstairs and jumps into the shower. She is surprised that Carmilla doesn’t sneak up and join her in the shower rather is still asleep when she returns to the bedroom. She shifted to clutch the pillow Laura was just using to her chest. Laura smiles at the sight of Carmilla already missing her. She quietly finishes drying herself off as she searches for a clean pair of underwear in her bag. She climbs into them and is about to reach for a clean shirt and shorts when she comes to complete halt.

 _I don’t need to cover up._ Laura thought to herself.

She goes to Carmilla’s bag and rifles through it. She pulls out exactly what she was looking for. A black and red plaid flannel. It is Laura’s favorite to wear of Carmilla’s shirts. Carmilla is fully aware of this and brings it along whenever they go on trips together, knowing Laura would steal it to wear. She puts it on, buttons it up by two and rolls up the sleeves. She pauses to take in the sight of Carmilla as she ties her hair up in a bun. Her heart beats slightly faster at how peaceful and vulnerable she looks when she’s asleep. It would tug on her heart strings to imagine Carmilla always putting up a front and burying all the pain and how lonley she’s been for three centuries, then it’d filled her with warmth to know that Laura is the happiness that Carmilla has given up hope looking for a long time ago. Laura quietly leaves the bedroom. She strides downstairs to the kitchen in search for food. She retrieves one of Perry’s muffins from the fridge and begins picking at it. She strolls to the kitchen window to stare out at the vast tall trees surrounding the cabin, as she gets lost in thought from the previous night.

_{ I’ll make it worth your while._

_How?_

_You can fuck me as hard as you want anywhere in the cabin._

_Laura, I can do that anytime I want._

_With your favorite strap-on. }_

She doesn’t hear Carmilla walking down the stairs, walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing her body against her back.

“Mhm, morning cutie.” Carmilla mumbles against her neck

“It’s 3 in the afternoon.” Laura snickered

Carmilla places gentle kisses onto her neck. Laura takes a deep breath at the touch of her soft lips.

“Wearing my shirt again, huh?”

“It’s comfy.”

“Looks cute on you. Too bad you won’t get to wear it later.” Carmilla smirks

Carmilla continues to assault her neck with light kisses. One of her hands trail up under her shirt and softly grabs one of her breast. Laura’s breathing hitches.

“Is that so?” Laura tries to sound unaffected as she places her muffin onto the counter

Carmilla hums as she gently nibbles on her earlobe and uses the tips of her fingers to play with the pierced nipple, earning her a soft moan from Laura.

“I don’t want you to worry, cutie.” Carmilla whispers “About getting me off.” Her free hand slowly slides down her torso “Today is all about you.” Her hand slips inside Laura’s underwear, causing her to gasp at the feel of fingers sliding between her lips.

Laura softly moans as Carmilla creates circles on her clit with a little pressure. She continues to place kisses all over her neck and jawline. Laura rocks her hips against Carmilla’s fingers to gain more friction.

“There is one thing though I forgot to mention.” Carmilla stills her fingers, Laura still rocks her hips harder “You can’t come unless I say so.”

Laura whimpers as Carmilla’s hand leave her skin. Laura turns around to face the teasing, relentless vampire only to be met with her lustful eyes sucking on the fingers that was just inside her.

“Carm, what…?” Laura whines

“Consider it part of your torture, cupcake.” Carmilla smirks “You can’t come unless I say so. And that includes getting yourself off.”

“Bb–but” Laura stutters

Carmilla kiss her to silence her. Laura grips the counter from behind with both hands in desperation, the ache throbbing between her legs. As Carmilla pulls back, Laura is dazed and consciously bites her lip.

“If you come without my permission, I’m not going to fuck you tonight. And we both know we wouldn’t want that now do we?” Carmilla smirks as she cups her chin “Do you understand, love?”

Laura nods. Carmilla smiles at her and leans in to kiss her. Laura’s hands still grip the counter, her knuckles turning white. She feels the brush of Carmilla’s hands as it reaches for something behind her. When Carmilla breaks the kiss, she holds up Laura’s half eaten muffin in her hand.

“Thanks for the breakfast cutie.” Carmilla winks with a smile

Carmilla turns and glides back upstairs as she picks at the muffin, chuckling. Laura remains still, her breathing heavy. Moments later, the sound of shower go on. Laura releases her death grip on the counter to turn around and lean against it as she tries to get her breathing under control.

 _What did I get myself into._ Laura ponders with a smile

 

/

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Carmilla ordered Laura to remain upstairs until she says when she can come down. Before being banished upstairs, Laura gives Carmilla the strap-on toy that she hid away in her bag. As the sound of furniture being moved and rustling sounds echoes throughout the empty cabin, Laura took it upon herself to distract the burning ache between her legs and her curiosity of what Carmilla is doing, by watching some TV. The cabin has a pretty nice flat screen TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the balcony of the second floor. Provided for comfort of entertainment are two really soft, cushion short couches that Laura feels she can easily fall asleep on. Carmilla comes upstairs a few times to steal some pillows from the other rooms. Each time, Laura nearly jumps from excitement at the sight of Carmilla randomly appearing but she just ends up smiling at her and teases her _be patient, Laura._ She gets caught up on a Walking Dead marathon that she doesn’t notice the sky turning dark, signaling a few hours have passed. Carmilla comes trotting upstairs as the show goes to a commercial break. Laura, at this point, has given up getting her hopes up when she’s sees Carmilla. She slowly saunter to where she is lounging on the couch, stops place of her view and leans down to her face.

“Get clean up, then come downstairs babe.” Carmilla smirks at her

Carmilla straightens up, turns and retreats back downstairs. Laura nearly jumps out of her seat aside from trying to remain cool about it. She turns off the TV and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and precedes downstairs.

 

/

 

Laura is shocked as she reaches the bottom of the steps. The cabin is completely dark, all the window’s curtains drawn. Casts of yellow and orange dances along the walls as the fireplace rages with fire. The couches and coffee table has all been moved along the wall, leaving the space infront of the fireplace completely empty except for several laid out blankets that covers a majority of the floor and pillows scattered askew. Carmilla greets Laura with the extension of her hand. Laura takes her hand into hers and let Carmilla lead the way. They both approach the center of the blankets and proceeds to sit down.

“Carmilla, this is” Laura takes a moment to admire the view “so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Carmilla whispers as she gazes upon her

Laura blushes and smiles at her. Carmilla turns to grab the bottle of champagne and two wine glasses that sits near by. She pops open the champagne and begins to pour it into the wine glasses.

“Where did you find champagne?” Laura acknowledged

“I have my ways.” Carmilla smirks

She hands a glass to Laura and sets the bottle to the side. She clink her glass with Laura before taking a sip.

“So, this is where you want to fuck me? Infront of the fireplace?” Laura asserted while taking a sip

“Yeah, I figured why not making it romantic?” Carmilla replies

“You’re such a sap.” Laura teases

“Shut up.” Carmilla glances away blushing

Laura soft laughter causes Carmilla to smile. She takes a another sip before returning her gaze back at her. Laura’s eyes are elsewhere, obvious that something is on her mind by the silence that follows.

“You ok, Laura?” Carmilla asks with concern

Laura meets her gaze, her eyes bright and shinning.

“Yeah! I’m fine….just” Laura pauses

“If you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to hav–” Carmilla encouraged

“No! No, it’s not that.” Laura interrupts her

Carmilla sets her glass down next to the bottle. She scoots closer and wraps an arm around her back, pulling her against her.

“Then what is it?” Carmilla wondered

Laura looks at her glass in silence before responding to the curious vampire.

“It’s just.” Laura pauses. She leans forward to set her glass on the ledge of the fireplace and turns to face her. “We never got around to talk about…yesterday?” Her voice steady as it goes quiet “While we were having sex?”

Carmilla stares at her in silence. Laura starts to panic at thinking she crossed a line she should of never crossed.

“I, mean…You don’t have to talk abou –” Laura stutters

“Laura. It’s ok.” Carmilla stops her. She takes a deep breath. “I guess it’s time I tell you.”

Laura reaches for Carmilla’s hand and holds it, playing with her fingers absent minded.

“As vampires, we get this sort of hypermode that is triggered by something. It could be anything depending on the vampire. Blood, remorse, greed, love...” Carmilla trails off

“What triggered it for you?” Laura asks

“Lust.” Carmilla remains silent for a moment “It was your nipple piercings.”

“Oh god, Carm.” Worry takes over her face “I – I sent you that picture and you were riding with Kirsch and LaF, I didn’t kno –”

“Baby, it’s ok. Really.” Carmilla interrupts “They didn’t see it. I managed to get it under control.”

“Does it hurt?” Laura questioned

“Not at all. It’s more of a rush for vampires. A certain high.”

“If it’s some sort of high for you, why did you look mortified when I saw you like that?”

Carmilla observes the burning flames and remains silent before looking back to Laura.

“It’s a part of me that I hoped you’d never had to see.” Carmilla confesses

“Hoped?”

“I haven’t experienced that part of who I am in such a long time. Not since..” Carmilla drifts off

“Elle.” Laura assumes

Carmilla nods.

“Back then, it was sex that triggered it. Not general, basic sex. But like, real genuine love making.”

Laura becomes uncomfortable all of the sudden. She tries to bury the thought of Carmilla sleeping with another person other than herself.

“It was really difficult to hide it from her. After her death, I never felt it again. I thought that it had died along with her. Until yesterday, I realized that not only is it still there but it wasn’t sex that triggered it for me.”

Carmilla carefully watches Laura. Her eyes full of curiosity and in dire need for answers.

“It was lust. Pure lust for the person I am deeply in love with.” Carmilla whispers

Silence falls upon them, staring at one another until Laura rushes forward and crashes her lips against hers. Laura mumbles _I love you so much_ between several short kisses. The kissing quickly becomes fast and heated. Carmilla reaches to the front of Laura’s shirt and rips the opening apart, letting the buttons pop out, pulling it off her shoulders. She reaches up and paws at Laura’s breast as Laura shakes off the shirt. Once discarded, she tugs on the hem of Carmilla’s shirt to pull it over. Carmilla breaks the kiss and removes her hands from Laura’s breast to quickly dispose of her shirt. She tosses to the side and is kissing Laura again before it can even land somewhere. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck as she secures an arm around her lower back and uses her free hand to lower them both to the ground. The ache from earlier flares up in Laura again. She set about to rock her hips against Carmilla, itching to get some sort of friction. Carmilla notices and breaks the kiss to look at Laura in the eyes.

“If it gets too much, just tell me to stop and I’ll stop, ok?” Carmilla informed

Laura nods and pulls Carmilla back down to kiss her eagerly. Carmilla breaks the kiss again and gets up. Laura whines a bit at her departure. She sits up and leans on her elbows as she watches her. She quickly removes her underwear and tosses it aside. She turns around to make a show for Laura as she bends down to retrieve something underneath one of the pillows. Laura bites her lip as she gawks at Carmilla’s ass flaunting her and the slight peek of her pussy lips. Carmilla turns back around to hold up the strap-on with a finger.

“Ready to play?” Carmilla smirks

Laura smiles as her eyes fall onto the toy. A black hardness with a flesh-colored tone dildo attached to it. Carmilla climbs into the harness and secures it in place. She softly strokes the dildo with one hand as she observes the way Laura is staring at her.

“Come here and suck it.” Carmilla demanded

Laura sits up and crawls to her. She kneels as she reaches her feet and takes the dildo in her mouth instantly. Her head bobs as Carmilla places both hands on her head to guide her. The slurping, wet sounds turns them both on even more. Once she thinks the dildo is thoroughly coated, she slightly pushes Laura back.

“Turn around. I wasn’t kidding when I said you look hot bent over.” Carmilla recalls

Laura shifts around so she’s on her knees and forearms, ass up in the air. Carmilla kneels, settling her knees between Laura’s legs. She pulls down her underwear and helps Laura climb out of it then proceeds to toss it to the side. She places both hands on Laura’s ass, lightly scraping her nails down both cheeks then rubs her hands smoothly over it. A soft moan escapes Laura’s lips.

“Carm….please..” Laura whines

“Please what?” Carmilla teases

“Please, fuck me.” Laura begs

“Patience, cupcake. We’re gonna play a little game.”

“Wh–what?”

“Do you remember my rule?” Carmilla lightly squeezes her ass

“I – I don’t…I can’t come.” Laura stutters “Unless you tell me I can.”

“That’s right. Now, we’re going to play Spank or Thrust.” Carmilla lowers a hand to swipe her thumb over Laura’s clit

Laura whimpers at the touch. She tries to rock her hips against Carmilla’s fingers yet Carmilla stops and holds her in place.

“No moving.” Carmilla commanded. “Do you understand?”

“Ye – yes. Yes. I – fuck. I understand.” Laura whines

Carmilla starts up swiping at her clit again.

“I’m going to ask you a bunch of questions. Get it right, you’ll get closer to coming. Get it wrong, I stop and spank you until you get a question right again. Let’s start off with something easy. Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Yo–you, you are.” Laura’s voice shakes

Carmilla inserts the tip of the dildo into Laura’s aching pussy. Laura croaks at the slight penetration. Carmilla stills.

“What’s your name?”

“Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla pushes in a bit further at a slow, steady pace. More desperate moans escape Laura.

“What is your major?”

“Journalism.”

Carmilla pushes in further. Laura’s moans increases.

“How badly do you want me to fuck you right now?”

“Really bad. Fuck, Carm. I can’t –” Laura struggles to speak

Carmilla pushes in further, pulls out slowly and pushes back in a bit further to a slow rhythm as a start. Laura chokes out a implored moan at the slow movement.

“What’s the lesson you needed to learn yesterday?”

“I – I don’t. Don’t torture you with…nudes!”

_SMACK._

“Ah, fuck!” Laura cries out in ecstasy

“Wrong answer.” Carmilla stills her thrusting “Next question, why was I grumpy about coming here?”

“You’re always grumpy.” Laura smugly points out

_SMACK._

“Nope. Next question. What do I like best about fucking you?”

“Explore.” Laura mumbles “Exploring every – fuck. Every inch of my body.”

Carmilla picks back up at thrusting Laura. Laura moans more frequently at the slight increase of speed. The ache burns within her.

“Do you want to come now?”

“Yes, fuck. Please, Carm.” Laura begs

“No. What does your friends think you’re doing right now?”

“They – uh…they think you’re sick!” Laura recalls

Carmilla picks up a little bit more speed.

“Am I gonna let you come now?” Carmilla asks

“No.”

“Good girl. You understand the rule.” Carmilla thrusts a bit harder “Who do you belong to?”

“Myself.”

 _SMACK._  

Laura’s ass now a light shade of pink from the spanking, filling her more with pleasure than pain as it fuels the fire burning in between her legs.

“Wrong answer. Next question. What was the lesson you need to learn?” Carmilla reasks as she stops her thrusting

“I – I don’t, know. Carm, plea –” Laura begs as she gets cut off by another smack

_SMACK._

“Yes you do, Laura. Think.” Carmilla stills her thrusting as she rubs the red spots on Laura’s ass

“Is, is it inviting everyone on this trip?”

 _SMACK._  

“I – fuck.” Laura screams

“If you answer correctly, I’ll fuck you and let you come.” Carmilla teases

Laura closes her eyes tight and grips onto the sheets. Her breathing is out of control. The torture ache fogs her mind from thinking. She reaches down to readjusts her breast when it hits her.

“My nipple piercings?” Laura pants

Carmilla is thrusting again. Laura moans at answering the question correct and at the thought of getting much closer to coming.

“What else.” Carmilla demands

“I….kept it from you?”

Carmilla picks up the speed and Laura moans more coherent.

“It was a surprise, though!” Laura defends

“Your naked body is a surprise to me every time.” Carmilla chimes in

Laura moans as Carmilla’s thrusting becomes a bit harder.

“Anything to do with your naked body, I want to see it immediately so I can appreciate it sooner.”

“Carm…I’m sor –” Laura tries to speak as Carmilla cuts her off by picking up more speed and thrusting deeper into Laura’s core.

Laura moans louder, unable to speak and intoxicated by the feel of the dildo pumping in and out of her. She teeters at the edge in seconds. She holds it back, refusing to let herself come unless Carmilla tells her too. Her desperate moans give away her at her pleading.

“Come for me, babe.” Carmilla commands

Laura tumbles over the edge. She screams in pure ectascy as a wave of pleasure that’s been built up since early comes crashing through her. Her body convulses as she rides out her orgasm against the dildo inside her fast and hard until her body crumbles causing to to slump more forward. Carmilla continues to thrust her pussy at a slow and steady pace as Laura rides out her orgasm before pulling out all together. She carefully rolls Laura onto her back. Laura can hardly move, her breathing labored. Her mind fuzzy from the intensity of her orgasm. When she finally comes to, Carmilla is looking down at her. Her eyes completely dark again, filled with concern for Laura. The explanation behind it sparks her memory, making her heart ache with warmth. She isn’t able to lift her arms to pull Carmilla down to kiss her so she tries to mutter it to her.

“Ki-iss…me.” Laura pants

Carmilla leans forward and kisses her. Carmilla breaks the kiss to lay ontop of her, burying her face into Laura’s shoulder. Laura tries to get her breathing under control as Carmilla kisses her shoulder. She waits a bit before speaking.

“I’m sorry.” Laura apologizes

Carmilla lifts herself up to stare at her.

“Don’t be. That was just foreplay. I loved the surprise.” Carmilla reassures

“Are you sure?” Laura’s voice cracks

“Yes, cupcake.” Carmilla reaches to stroke her cheek “Please don’t apologize.”

Laura lifts her arms, no longer feeling heavy, and snakes it around her neck. She pulls her down and kisses her. She pushes her tongue inside Carmilla’s mouth, feeling the tips of her fangs with her tongue resulting in Carmilla to slightly moan. Laura bites on her bottom lip gently then licks it, pushing her tongue back inside Carmilla’s mouth. She places both hands on Carmilla’s head and gently pushes her back to stare at the dark abyss of her eyes.

“Again.” Laura whispers

“You’re not too tired?” Carmilla solicited

“No. But this time, bite me.”

Carmilla stiffens in Laura’s embrace. She carefully studies her.

“Are….are you sure?” Carmilla’s voice quiver

“Yes. Bite me as I’m about to come.” Laura pleads

Carmilla leans forward to kiss her. She lowers one hand down to the dildo and uses the tip to rub against Laura’s clit. Soft moans escape Laura’s throat again. Carmilla pushes the dildo back inside, causing Laura to gasp at the feel of it. Carmilla settles her head on Laura’s shoulder as she slowly thrusts inside her. Laura’s breathing picks back up again as Carmilla speeds up and peppers her neck with kisses.

“Fuck me harder, babe.” Laura requested

Carmilla speeds up her thrusts, going slightly deeper inside Laura. Laura consciously scrapes her nails down Carmilla’s back. Her moans grow slightly louder at each thrust. Carmilla licks Laura’s pulse point as she pounds into Laura harder at a faster speed. Laura is at the edge again sooner than she anticipated.

“Carm, I’m – I’m gonn –” Laura stutters

Disregarding her own rule, she bites on Laura’s pulse point on queue as Laura comes undone. The wave of pleasure from her orgasm and Carmilla’s bite causes Laura to momentarily black out. All the rush sending her into a great unknown void, remaining motionless as the great feeling passes through her. She enjoys the feeling as she rides the last bit of her orgasm. She feels weightless as she stares up at darkness. She begins to wonder when her vision will come back when Carmilla suddenly appears above her.

“You ok, cupcake?” Carmilla softly strokes her jawline with her thumb

Laura remains still, breathing heavy. Worry fills Carmilla as Laura remains silent.

“Yes.” Laura mutters at Carmilla’s uneasiness

Carmilla smiles at her as she trails her knuckle down her cheek. Laura pulls her down for another kiss, ignoring the bitter taste of iron that coats Carmilla’s lips. She pushes her tongue inside to lick at her fangs, resulting in Carmilla to once again moan. As Laura regains her strength, she rolls them both over so that she’s on top of Carmilla. Astonish at Laura’s sudden dominance.

“I want you to watch me come for you.” Laura gazes at her lasciviously

Carmilla softly laughs that turns into a soft moan as Laura reaches to softly massage her breasts. Laura leans down and kisses her with passion. Laura slowly grinds herself against her, with the dildo still buried inside her. She breaks the kiss to straighten up and rest her hands flat on Carmilla’s stomach. She begins to pick up the pace as she stares into Carmilla’s dark eyes. Her bruised mouth, from the intense amount of kisses exchanged and stained with Laura’s blood, hangs open. Refusing to break eye contact with Laura, she reaches up to softly grope her breasts, using her thumbs to play with the pierced nipples. It’s quickly becoming her new favorite thing to do to Laura.

“I’m so close, Carm…” Laura whines as she picks up the speed

“Come for me, Laura.” Carmilla orders

Laura comes undone so fast that she falls forward, screaming as it hits her full on. Carmilla quickly holds her up by the shoulders as Laura rides out the rest of her orgasm. Her body moves at a slower pace as she comes down for the high of her orgasm. She nearly collapses onto Carmilla, her own body failing on her. Carmilla wraps her arms around her, rubbing her hands up and down her back until she regains full consciousness.

“I don’t think I can handle anymore.” Laura admits breathless

Carmilla laughs and kisses the top of her head. She reaches down to lift Laura off the dildo gently. Laura whimpers at the loss of contact. She then slightly shifts Laura so that she is nuzzled into her side. Refusing to get up, Carmilla reaches for the nearest pillow to put underneath her head as Laura rests her head on her chest. She doesn’t bother to try and detach herself from the strap-on, instead she just pulls Laura closer to her, tightening her grip around her. Silence falls upon them as Laura’s haggard breathing slows to its original state. 

“I’m never making deals with you again.” Laura snickered

Carmilla laughs as she creates circular patterns on her shoulder blades. Laura looks over to the toy that is still attached to Carmilla.

“Oh, god.” Laura squealed “It’s completely drenched!”

Carmilla peek over to where Laura is referring to. The dildo is in fact dripping with Laura’s cum and wet juices. Some of it drips onto Carmilla’s leg.

“That’s all you, babe.” Carmilla proudly proclaims

“I’d want to lick it clean, but I’m too exhausted to even sit up.” Laura sighs in disappointment

“It’s ok, cupcake. There’s always next time.” Carmilla smirks

Laura returns her gaze up at Carmilla and laughs at how smug she looks. She reaches up and kisses her.

“You’re unbelievable.” She mutters with a smile

“Mhm.” Carmilla hums against her lips. She pulls back “You mind moving over a bit so I can take it off?”

“Oh! Of course!” Laura shifts slightly off of Carmilla

Carmilla sits up and unclapses the harness. She takes the dildo and turn to Laura who is watching her.

“Can’t let it go to waste.” Carmilla smirks

Laura bites her lip as Carmilla inserts the dildo in her mouth and licks up ever bit of Laura that was left behind. Carmilla softly moans as she tastes her. Once its been licked clean, she tosses the dildo along with the harness to the side. She then grabs an unoccupied blanket, lays back down next to Laura and tosses the blanket over the both of them. Laura immediately crawls back into Carmilla’s arms. She leans up and kisses her, eager to taste herself. She whimpers at the sweet delicious flavor. She pulls back to lay her head onto Carmilla’s chest and wrapping a arm around her torso. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura, refusing to break the embrace anytime soon. They lay like that for awhile, letting the still crackling fire warm them both. The sound of Laura’s steady breathing and constant rhythm of her heartbeat soothes Carmilla.

“Laura?” Carmilla whispers

As silence follows, Carmilla continues on, certain she’s fast asleep.

“I lied.” Carmilla confesses in a hushed tone “About my relationship with Elle. It wasn’t doomed from the start because of who I was or the whole involvement with my mother.”

Carmilla remains quiet for a bit, pondering at her own thoughts. The silent pops and cracks of the fire fills the void.

“It was doomed because I wasn’t meant to be with Elle. I was meant to wait. Wait forever.”

Carmilla yawns, her eyelids heavy and beginning to droop.

“You are my forever, Laura.” Carmilla mumbles as sleep encumbers her

Laura smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	7. Glowing Speckles Dancing Under The Dark Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsch, Danny, LaFontaine and Perry's hike and small adventures they encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, terrible chapter.  
> It just didn't feel right to not include what the others did.  
> Next chapter hopefully will be better.

“5.” Kirsch proposed

“10.” Danny mimicked

“15.” LaFontaine pitched in “Let’s shake on it!”

Everybody stops in their tracks to shake each others hands. Perry stands idly, speculating their actions.

“What on earth are you all up to?” Perry questioned

“We’re making a bet on what Carmilla and Laura are doing back at the cabin.” LaFontaine fills Perry in

“It’s obvious Laura was lying. She’s such a terrible liar.” Danny laughs

“So, what did each of you all bet on?” Perry wondered

“I bet that Carmilla is really sick. I mean, it could happen right?” Kirsch implied

“They’re probably just hanging out. Spending some alone time.” Danny guessed

“I think they’re having sex.” LaFontaine admitted nonchalantly

“LaFontaine!” Perry shouted

“What?”

“Tha–that’s vulgar!”

“It’s just a bet Perr.” LaFontaine defended

“What Carmilla and Laura do in private isn’t something for you guys or anyone to place bets on.” Perry protested

The group returns to wandering through the vast forest in awkward silence after feeling shameful from Perry’s scolding.

“You guys want to hear a knock-knock joke?” Kirsch asked to break the tension

As silence answers his impending question, he proceeded on.

“Knock-knock.” Kirsch began

“Who’s there?” Danny sighed

“Interrupting cow.”

“Interrupting co–” LaFontaine followed up

“Moo!” Kirsch shouted

A second of silence passes as everybody started giggling. Even Perry cracks a smile.

“Got any more?” LaFontaine chuckled

For the next 20 minutes, they all exchanged jokes back and forth until they were clutching their sides to relieve the pain from laughing too much. With the help of the LPD, LaFontaine keeps leading the group through the forest until they arrive to their destination, a meadow that is hidden deep among the trees. The meadow itself was covered with fresh, green grass that is spread out as far as the forest lets it. Tall oak trees surrounded the area, slightly obscuring the view of the rocky mountains in the distance, leaving the perfect exit for the bright, yellow sun to crawl down behind.

“This looks like a good spot to set up camp.” Danny stated

Everybody dropped their things and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Perry pulls pre-made sandwiches from the wooden basket she’s been carrying and hands each one to everybody.

“Hey, how are we gonna go to the bathroom?” Kirsch blurted

Perry takes out a roll of toilet paper from the basket and tosses to Kirsch. He catches it with ease as Perry points to the trees without a word.

“Ah, man!”

Everybody giggled at Kirsch’s whining as they all enjoy their lunch under the sunny, cloudless sky.

 

/

 

Following lunch, Danny and Kirsch spend the next few hours arguing trying to set up the tent. After a short while, LaFontaine and Perry got tired of hearing them bicker and decided to wander off to collect firewood. When they return with LaFontaine carrying an armful of sticks and twigs, Danny and Kirsch are still struggling with the tent. As the sun began to set over the peak of the mountains, LaFontaine suggested that they all should just sleep under the stars. Frustrated and exhausted, Danny and Kirsch reluctantly agreed. Kirsch helps LaFontaine start the fire as Danny helps Perry prepare supper. Soon, everybody was settled around the campfire with their supper as the sky grows dark around them. The only light illuminating them is the ragging fire and the night sky littered with stars.

“Alright. Would you rather fight the Dean or Carmilla?” Danny proposed

“Those are both bad choices!” Perry advised “I’d rather not fight either.”

“Come on, Perr. Just choose one.” LaFontaine implored

“Fine. Carmilla.” Perry pouted “What about you, LaF?”

“Carmilla. No way am I going against the Dean.” LaFontaine simpered

“I’d go against the Dean. She’s not so scary.” Kirsch unworldly admitted

“You’re so innocent.” Danny teased “I’d fight Carmilla. I bet she’d put up a good fight. The Dean, not so much.”

“My turn! Would you rather join the glee club or the alchemy club?” Kirsch suggested

“Alchemy.” Everyone answered simultaneously

“What’s wrong with the glee dudes?” Kirsch threw his hands up in exaggeration

“I’d rather dabble with potions and spells then to be around those glee geeks.” Perry shivered

“Yeah, no way I can handle all that singing.” Danny added

“I don’t really see how it’s even a club. Besides, they have poor fashion taste.” LaFontaine shrugged

“That’s actually true. Plus, they might as well be zombies. Ugh.” Danny shuddered

“I’d hang with the glee dudes. LaF, it’s your turn.” Kirsch stated

“Hm.” LaFontaine took their time to ponder “Would you rather…..oh! Would you rather spend a night in the crater with Lophii or in the solarium on the roof of the Dean’s apartment?”

“Crater.” Perry quickly answered

“Crater. Lophii is love.” LaFontaine beamed

“You do know that Lophii is a demon god, right?” Danny advised

“Still. I’d choose the crater.” LaFontaine defended

“Why the crater and the solarium? I don’t see the comparison.”

LaFontaine holds back their laughter as they casted a quick glance towards Perry. Perry crosses her arms and huffs while rolling her eyes.

“I’d choose the solarium. Better then sleeping with the giant stuck tuna.” Kirsch answered

“I guess solarium for me as well. Nothing wrong with that place.” Danny sighed

“You have no idea.” LaFontaine quietly snickered

“What?” Danny looks to LaFontaine

“Nothing. Perr, it’s your turn!” LaFontaine quickly diffuses

“Oh, let’s see. Would you rather have Carmilla or her catform around?” Perry pitched

“Really, Perr?” LaFontaine commented

“What? I can’t think of one.” Perry sulked

“Try again, Perry. Anything that comes to mind that can be absurbed or challenging.” Danny encouraged

“Yeah! Don’t be shy.” Kirsch prodded

“Alright. Give me a second.” Perry pauses to think. “Oh! Ok, would you rather have Carmilla turn human or Laura turn vampire?”

“There you go Perr!” LaFontaine cheered

“Carmilla as a human? Now that is something I would like to see.” Danny chuckled

“Laura as a vampire! She’d make a hot vampire!” Kirsch answered

Danny nudges him with her elbow.

“Ow! Wouldn’t you agree?” Kirsch bellowed

“I’m not answering that.” Danny shook her head “What about you two?”

“Carmilla as a human. I mean, it wasn’t her choice to be a vampire in the first place. So why not?” Perry reflected

“Scientifically, it would be impossible for Carmilla to turn human and continue living her life without the years catching up to her. So I would have to go with Laura as a vampire.” LaFontaine informed

“How different would Carmilla be if she were human?” Kirsch wondered

“Not that different. She’d still be that arrogant ass we all know.” Danny muttered

Everybody laughed as they kept up with the random questions game. As the night grows deeper with the ever growing scatter of stars, everybody decided to call it a night. They leave the fire to crackle and fade into the night. As they all fall into slumber, fireflies slowly appear among the group, attracted by the glow of the fire. As the night goes on, more and more fireflies appear. The group continues to sleep soundly as hundreds of glowing specks dances near by under the watchful eyes of the dark unknown above them.

 

/

 

The sun is barely lighting up the sky when Perry wakes everybody up with breakfast ready. As they all consume their breakfast, they take the time to wake up and shake their grogginess. After breakfast, everybody helped pitch in packing up their stuff. Soon after, they started their hike, eager to get back to indoors. LaFontaine leads the group with the LPD for awhile until they realized something was off.

“That’s weird.” LaFontaine mumbled

“What?” Danny asked “We’re not lost, are we.”

“No, it’s not that. I didn’t notice this circle thing before.” LaFontaine studied the LPD

“Maybe you didn’t see it the first time.” Perry suggested

“No…I would of noticed it.” LaFontaine defended “It has a thick line coming out of it.”

“What do you think it could be?” Danny wonder

“We can find out. It’s along the way.” LaFontaine informed

They persist forward, following LaFontaine trail. As they approach the mysterious spot on LaFontaine’s LPD, rushing water comes into volume. Once they were near the edge of the circle on the LPD, the group was in view of a river cove. From where they were standing, they could barely see the steady stream of water gushing over a staircase of stacked rocks to the side. Mountains and tall trees outline the river cove in the distance.

“Woah!” Kirsch marveled

“We should go swimming later!” Danny suggested

“I don’t know. It could be filled with unknown diseases and creatures.” Perry worried

“It’s alright, Perr. You and I could sit this one out! Who knows what specimens I could find!” LaFontaine concurred

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Kirsch cheered

“Hm, alright.” Perry smiled “We’ll come back and drag those two love sick teenagers along for ditching us.”

“They can be so gross.” Danny laughed

“How much further, LaF?” Kirsch yawned

“Not much. Maybe 20 more minutes?” LaFontaine guessed

The group ventured on their trail back to the cabin. Before they knew it, the cabin and the cars come into view between the trees. The sound of crushed gravel beneath them sends a sense of relief through everyone.

“Phew. Finally.” Danny huffed

“Who knew hiking was such a drag?” LaFontaine drawled

Perry stalks quickly over to the front door, impatient to put the leftover food into the fridge. The rest of the group drag their feet in tow at a slow pace, exhausted from their two day hike and early morning rise. Perry unlocks the door and crosses over the threshold. The sight in view causes her to freeze in her tracks.

And then Perry screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. :D
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	8. Striving To Chase This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Perry screamed.  
> And more smut.

The sky drains of its dark pleasures, welcoming the hue of lightness as Carmilla escapes slumbers hold. As one, Carmilla and Laura have shifted in the middle of the night to where Carmilla’s body is pressed against Laura’s back. Carmilla carefully detaches herself from Laura, hating to leave the comfort warmth illuminating from her, to prop herself up. She trails her fingers up and down Laura’s side delicately.

“Laura.” Carmilla whispered

Laura stirs a little at the call of her name.

“Laura.” Carmilla repeats a bit louder

Laura mumbles incoherent words as she shifts to face Carmilla, her eyes still shut. Carmilla smiles at Laura’s face scrunching up from the disturbance of her sleep. She leans forward and places a light kiss to her forehead.

“Laura, we have move upstairs.”

“No.” Laura grumbles

Laura shifts forward, buries her face against Carmilla as she snakes an arm around her and pull her closer, resulting in Carmilla to chuckle.

“Come on. We can’t let your friends walk in on us like this. They’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t care. Can’t move.” Laura mumbles

Carmilla huffs at Laura’s stubbornness. Laura pulls back to beam up at her with dopey eyes and a sleep induced lopsided smile.

“Carry me.” She demands

Carmilla raises a curious eyebrow at her.

“Did I fuck you so hard that you can’t walk?” Carmilla smirks

“Don’t fool yourself.” Laura detaches herself to lay on her back

“Well, then I guess you can carry your own ass upstairs.” Carmilla pretends to inspect her nails

“Ugh.” Laura grunts “Fine. I am too tired to move because you practically fucked my brains out last night.” Laura stubbornly admitted “Now, carry me upstairs.”

Carmilla laughs at Laura’s twisted annoyed face. She leans over and kisses her.

“And you say that I’m the lazy one.” Carmilla teases into the kiss

“Shut up.” Laura laughed

Carmilla breaks the kiss to get up and offer Laura a hand. She pulls her up on her feet and catches her by surprise with more kissing. Laura becomes engulfed by the kiss that she barely registers Carmilla lifting her up by her thighs. She drapes her arms around her neck as she secures her legs around Carmilla’s hip. The contact of her pussy pressed tightly against Carmilla’s toned stomach causes her to flare up inside. Laura slightly whimpers when Carmilla shoves her upward a bit to get a better grip on her. Carmilla cautiously treads towards the stairs when Laura breaks the kiss to rest her head over Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla takes her time to walk to their bedroom, careful with each stair step she takes. When she finally reaches the bedroom, she figures that Laura fell back to sleep so she carefully lowers her to the bed and is about to turn to leave when a hand grips her wrist, causing her to stop in her tracks and glance back at Laura.

“Carm, I’m hungry.” Laura declared

“Do you want me to fix you something?” Carmilla asked

“No. I’m _hungry._ ” Laura implied as she sits up and drags Carmilla down for a kiss

It takes a second for Carmilla to register what she meant before climbing ontop of Laura. Laura flips them to hover above Carmilla.

“I thought you were too tired.” Carmilla smirks up at her

“Not too tired to fuck you.” Laura leans down and kisses her neck

Carmilla softly bites Laura’s shoulder while scraping her nails down her back. Laura whimpers as she continues to place several kisses on her neck. She gropes Carmilla’s already exposed breasts as her trails of kisses gets lower. Light moans slip out of Carmilla at Laura’s tender touch and kisses. As she reaches her breasts, Laura lightly blows air at it to make her nipples erect. Carmilla shivers at her cold breath. Laura’s tongue lapping her now erected nipple causes Carmilla to buckle her hips forward, wrapping her legs around her to pin her closer. Laura licks it several time and giving it a soft nip before moving to the other breast to give the same amount of attention. Carmilla’s moans grow louder as Laura picks up her trail of kisses down Carmilla’s stomach. She kisses her hips, her thighs, and her tummy once more.

“Laura…” Carmilla moan

“Hm?” Laura hums between kisses

“Just fuck me already!” Carmilla growled

“Not with that attitude I won’t.” Laura teases

“Laura, I swear –” Carmilla cuts herself off to vocalize a moan as Laura quickly swipes her thumb over her clit.

“What were you saying, Carm?” Laura chuckled

“I – I fuck.” Carmilla stuttered

“You need to ask nicely.”

“Fuck…” Carmilla panted “Please, Laura. Fuck me. Please.”

Laura giggles at Carmilla’s plead. She lowers herself so her face is inches from her pussy. She spreads her lips with two fingers and blows hot air against the swollen bud follow by licking it fully. Carmilla squirms at the wet contact that is of Laura’s tongue. She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s thighs as she flicks her tongue over her clit in several different patterns and directions she can think of. Carmilla throws her hands to Laura’s head as she grinds against her face. Laura pulls away to tease her entrance by lightly tapping it with the tips of her fingers. She bites her lip as she stares up at Carmilla who looks to her with burning desire in her dark eyes.

“Baby….please.” Carmilla begged

“Please what?” Laura asks

“Please…I need you inside me.”

Laura continues to stare up at Carmilla as she pushes a finger in. Laura loves watching Carmilla come apart right infront of her like this. Especially if the reason being that she has her fingers knuckle deep in her. She pumps her finger slow before adding a second. She picks up the speed and returns to licking her clit. Carmilla moans louder and moves her hands to grip the bed sheets below her. Not long does Laura push in a third finger, resulting in Carmilla to wobble at the edge. Laura suddenly stops. Carmilla leans up on both elbows to stare down at why Laura has stopped.

“No….baby please don’t stop…I’m so close.” Carmilla whines

“Look at me as you come.” Laura demands

Carmilla whimpers as she nods at Laura’s request. Laura holds her eye contact with Carmilla as she lowers her head back down. Her tongues picks back up at licking her clit as she pumps her fingers in her faster and a bit deeper. She feels Carmilla’s wall clench around her fingers as a high pitched moan escapes her throat. Laura watches Carmilla’s eyebrows furrow and her pupils blowing open as she looses herself. Carmilla is the one to break the intense eye contact by falling back and pushing down on Laura’s head to ride out her orgasm by grinding her hips against her face before coming down, her body shivering at the sensitivity that follows. Laura stops licking at the first signs of the aftershock of an orgasm and pulls out her fingers. She crawls up to hover above the vampire. She brings up her fingers and observes the way Carmilla bites her own lip as her stare is fixated on her fingers when she inserts her fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking each finger clean of Carmilla’s juices.

“You taste so good.” Laura hums

Laura leans down and kisses her, letting Carmilla taste herself in her mouth and on her lips. Laura pulls away before she can fully get enough of it.

“We’re not done.” Laura smirks at her. She gives her a quick peck. “Wait here.”

Laura climbs off of her and leaves the room. Carmilla watches her go and tries to figure out at what Laura is planning. Shortly after, Laura returns with her hands behind her back. Without looking, she closes the door behind her with her foot. She smirks as she slowly approaches the bed.

“What are you up too?” Carmilla wonders with a smile

Laura holds up the strap-on for Carmilla to see.

“It’s my turn to fuck your brains out.” Laura laughs

Carmilla slightly whimpers as her eyes go completely dark. Laura makes a little show of shaking her ass towards Carmilla as she wiggles herself  into the harness. She tightens the clasps before turning to face Carmilla. She’s leaning on her elbows, eyes falling onto the toy. Laura approaches closer to her in a slow manner. Carmilla pounces on her, grabbing onto the straps and pulling Laura towards her. Laura laughs at Carmilla’s sudden eagerness. She pushes at her shoulders to knock Carmilla on her back.

“Nuh, uh.” Laura teases “It’s my turn to be in control.”

Carmilla leans back up on her elbows, mouth ajar as she gazes at Laura full of lust. Laura smirks as she slowly strokes the dildo with one hand and gropes her breast with her other.

“Do you understand?” Laura tilts her head as she grins at Carmilla

“Yes.” Carmilla muttered

“Good. Now come here.” She gestured with her index finger

Carmilla climbs off the bed clumsily and approaches Laura.

“Kneel.”

Carmilla did as she was told and went on her knees.

“Now suck my cock.” She moves her hand to tangle into Carmilla’s hair

Carmilla takes the rubber dildo and sucks it. Laura guides her as she bobs her head back and forth, the wet slurping sounds turning her on even more. Eager to take control, Laura lightly tugs on Carmilla’s hair to pull her away.

“Up.” Laura ordered

Carmilla stood up and lunges forward to crash lips with Laura. She successful gets a second worth's while her hands pull on her waist before Laura grabs onto both her wrists and pulls away from the kiss.

“What did I just say my rule was?” Laura implied

“I don’t follow the rules, cutie.” Carmilla winked at her

“Well” Laura walks Carmilla backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed “I guess I’m gonna have to punish you then.” Laura releases her wrists and pushes her back onto the bed

“Scootch back.”

Carmilla crawls backwards a bit as Laura climbs up and plants her knees on the bed, spreading Carmilla’s legs wide open as she settles between them. Laura takes the dildo in one hand and uses the tip to lightly brush it against Carmilla’s clit. She whimpers at the contact.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Laura leers

Carmilla nods as she whimpers with each stroke of the dildo against her clit.

“I need to hear you say it, babe.”

“I – I need you to fuck me.” Carmilla pleaded

Carmilla tries to reach for Laura’s thighs but Laura takes her hands and pins it to the side.

“No touching.” Laura barked

“Bu–but”

“Are you trying to argue with me?” Laura dared

Carmilla shuts her mouth and shakes her head.

“You love it when I top you, don’t you?” Laura returns to teasing Carmilla’s clit with the tip of the dildo

Carmilla tries to move her hips against the dildo but Laura pushes down on her waist with one of her hands.

“No moving.”

“God, Laura.” Carmilla growls

“Someone’s desperate.”

“Of course I’m despe – Ah fuck!” Carmilla is cut off by a moan as Laura slowly inserts the tip of the dildo into her

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate.” Laura giggles

Laura pulls the dildo out. Carmilla shoots up and looks at Laura who is carefully studying her.

“I want to hear you beg.” Laura requested

Carmilla huffs as she falls on her back and gropes her own breasts in desperation.

“Please…Please Laura.” Carmilla begged “Please fuck me.”

“A centuries old badass vampire begging to a naïve provincial girl?” Laura teases

“Baby, please…” Carmilla whined in defeat

Laura takes hold of the dildo and fully inserts it into Carmilla. She moans uncontrollably at the sudden penetration. Laura thrusts slowly as Carmilla’s moan slightly increases in volume. Laura grabs onto Carmilla’s legs as she picks up speed. Carmilla throws her head back as her back arches, moaning Laura’s name and practically tearing apart the bed sheets underneath her. Laura stops her thrusting resulting Carmilla to whimper.

“Lay on your side.” Laura ordered

Carmilla shifted to lay on her side. Laura lifted one of Carmilla’s leg to hold up while she plants her knees on either side of her other leg. She holds Carmilla’s lifted leg with one hand while her thumb on her other free hand rub circles on her clit. She resumes her speed, thrusting faster and harder. Carmilla nearly looses it at the tensity of Laura’s thrusts.

“Come for me, Carm.” Laura proposed

Carmilla’s walls clenches against the dildo as she screams while waves of intense pleasure crashes through her. Laura pushes further in and harder as Carmilla tries to ride out her orgasm. As Carmilla comes down for the intensity, Laura slows her thrusts then pulls out all together as Carmilla’s body shivers underneath her. She whimpers at the loss. Laura climbs off the bed and begin to unclasped the harness. She wiggles out of it while holding onto the base when Carmilla sits up to watch her. Laura climbs back onto the bed with the toy in hand and lays on her side next to Carmilla. She inserts the toy into her mouth, licking up Carmilla’s juices, moaning at the taste. Carmilla stares at Laura lick up every last bit of her with dark, hunger in her eyes.

“You taste so good, baby.” Laura quirks

Carmilla rushes forward and kisses her. The taste of herself on Laura’s lips makes her whimper. She pushes her body ontop of Laura, causing her to lay on her back. Carmilla takes the toy from Laura’s hand while distracting her with tongue doing wonders inside her mouth. She breaks the kiss to glare at her.

“My turn.” Carmilla smirks

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?” Laura laughed

“Nope. You?”

“I can never get enough of you.” Laura smiles as she pulls her down for another kiss

 

/

 

The group rushes toward Perry as she turns to face the curious, worried bunch. She holds up her shaking hands in defence of her own thoughts.

“Perr, what’s wrong?” LaFontaine worried

“Thi–this is unacceptable.” Perry admitted

“What is?” Danny asked

“It’s only been a day and th–they managed to…If those two think that I’m going to be the one to clea–No.” Perry stomps her foot as she turns back around and rushes inside.

The others share quick glances before rushing in after Perry to see the cause of her distress.

“Ha! Pay up, suckas!” LaFontaine cheered

The living room was a disaster. The couches and furniture were pushed against the wall, discarded clothes everywhere, and an opened champagne bottle spilling its contents onto the now warped hardwood floor.

“Where did Perry go?” Kirsch speculated

Just then, Perry’s voice screaming _Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein_ was heard from upstairs.

“Oh man. I hate to be them right now.” LaFontaine chuckled

 

/

 

Carmilla traces circular patterns on Laura’s arm that is snugly wrapped around her torso. Her breath warm and soft against the skin of her chest. The steady heartbeat keeps her very soul anchored into reality.

“I can hear you thinking, cupcake.” Carmilla sighs

“Mhm, I was just thinking about…” Laura muttered

Carmilla patiently awaits Laura’s response.

“About us. I just never understand it.” Laura continued

“What is there to understand?”

“I mean.” Laura pulls away from Carmilla’s hold to sit up and meet her gaze “Why me? You are this centuries old, badass hot vampire with a great body who –”

“You think I have a great body?” Carmilla smirks

“Shut up, I’m being serious.” Laura giggled as she slightly shoves her

“What’s your point?”

“You used to go through countless of ‘study buddies’” Laura uses air quotes for emphasis “lived through decades meeting all sorts of women. And yet, you chose me.” Laura’s voice goes quiet “A naïve provincial girl who doesn’t understand how the world works.”

“C’mere.” Carmilla gestured

Laura returns to snuggle against Carmilla’s chest as she wraps her arms around her. Carmilla’s chest rises then falls as she releases a deep breath she doesn’t even need.

“It is true. I have met many women ever since Elle. And yes, I could of chosen anyone to be with but it wouldn’t be right.” Carmilla explained “Women have fallen for me far too many times for me to even count but never the other way around.”

“Because of Elle?” Laura asked

“Partially. Her dying was like the last shred of humanity I tried so hard to hold onto died as well. Ever since then, not once has anything or anyone turned out better than expected.” Carmilla pauses “Until you.”

Suddenly Carmilla feels water trailing down her chest. She glances down to see Laura wiping at her face.

“Laura…”

Laura shifts to return her gaze, tear trails streaking her cheeks as she smiles.

“I turned out better than you expected?” Laura sniffled with a smile

Carmilla reaches forward and wipes away the remaining falling tears from her cheek.

“Much, much better than I could ever have hoped.” Carmilla admitted “I feel more alive when I’m with you than I have sinc– ”

Laura surges forward and cuts her words off with a kiss. Carmilla tightens her grip around Laura as she deepens the kiss. Carmilla breaks the kiss by flipping them over. She lays ontop of Laura as she wraps her arms around her neck, Carmilla reaches up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Laura’s ear. Laura pulls her down for another kiss.

“Did you hear something” Laura mumbled into the kiss

“Nope” Carmilla hummed

They continue to make out as Carmilla’s hand begin to wander down Laura’s body when the bedroom door swings open with Perry walking in with one of her hands shielding her eyes. Laura jumps, face blushing as Carmilla stiffens ontop of Laura then looks over her shoulder at Perry.

“LAURA HOLLIS AND CARMILLA KARNSTEIN!” Perry shouted

“Haven’t you heard of privacy?” Carmilla growled

“Are you too decent?” Perry asked

Laura pushes Carmilla off her. Laura pulls the bed sheet up to her chest as she sits up against the headboard. Carmilla huffs as she mirrors her.

“Yes.” Laura finally answered

Perry peeks through her fingers before placing both her hands on her hips.

“I can forget yesterday’s incident ever happened but this is unacceptable!” Perry scolds

“Perry I can expla– ” Laura tried to speak

“No excuses, Laura! Don’t expect me to clean up that mess you two made downstairs and since you guys like to ditch us so you can –” Perry gestures towards them with a frantic hand “You’re both going swimming with us later.”

“Not a chance.” Carmilla rejected

“You don’t have a choice in this Carmilla. You two are going.” Perry contended

“If you really thi –” Carmilla argued

“Alright, Perry. We’ll do what you say.” Laura interrupted “Can we at least take a shower first?”

Carmilla glances at Laura in confusion but Laura keeps her stare with Perry who just nods in approval.

“You may, but separately.” Perry turns to leave

“Yes, mom.” Carmilla called out

“I am not your mother, Carmilla!” Perry yelled without looking back

Laura sighs, throwing her head back and stare up at the ceiling as Perry’s footsteps fade down the stairs.

“Why am I being dragged along?” Carmilla questioned

“Trust me, you don’t want to piss of Perry.” Laura turns to Carmilla

“Is that so?” Carmilla raises a curious eyebrow at her

Laura nodded.

“Fine. Do you want to shower first?” Carmilla sighed

“Yes. But you have to clean up the mess downstairs.” Laura gets up and closes the door before walking over to her stuff.

“I have to?”

“I’m too embarrassed to face them downstairs to do it.” Laura admitted as she riffles through her things

“And what makes you think I won’t be?” Carmilla argued

Laura quickly puts on a shirt and strolls to sit on the bed next to Carmilla.

“Please?” Laura begs

Laura puts on her best puppy dog glare but Carmilla just stares at her, unconvinced.

“We can play a little game when we go swimming later.” Laura bargained

“Alright, Hollis. You have my attention. What do you have in mind?” Carmilla smirks

“You’ll see.”

“Ugh, seriously? You can’t just tell me?” Carmilla sulks

“What fun would that be?” Laura teases “So will you do it?”

“Fine.” Carmilla groans

“Great.” Laura gives her a quick peck

She gets up and retrieves a few things from her stuff and heads for the door.

“It better be worth it.” Carmilla calls out

“It will.” Laura winks at her over her shoulder while biting her lip as she leaves

_Laura will be the death of me._ Carmilla sighs with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm losing my touch with this story.
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	9. Can Vampires Even Swim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Carmilla have a little fight.  
> And the gang returns to the river cove to go swimming.

Luckily for Carmilla, the others scattered to their rooms to rest up after the long hike. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she quickly cleans up the living room. Picking up the discarded clothes, blankets, pillows and throws it onto one of the couches. She picks up the knocked over champagne bottle, along with the wine glasses, and brings it to the kitchen. She sets it down ontop of the kitchen island and is about to return to the living room when Danny comes treading downstairs.

"Where are the blankets and pillows from my room?" Danny demanded

Carmilla raised an eyebrow before pointing to the couches.

"Are you serious?!" Danny yelled as she stomps toward the couches

Carmilla snickers and takes one of the wine glasses to drink of its contents that was left behind as she lingers in the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Danny puts her hands up before even touching anything "Never mind. I'd rather freeze to death than to use it after God knows what you did to them."

"I made it smell better than sweaty dog." Carmilla retorts

"You want to say that again, Fangarilla?" Danny storms toward Carmilla

"No need." Carmilla doesn't bother returning Danny's glare as she takes another sip

Danny turns half away, bringing her clench fist to her mouth as if to bite back her rage. 

"You had no right to take our stuff." Danny acknowledge

"You had no right to come on this trip." Carmilla shot back

"Laura invited us!" 

"Mhm." Carmilla takes the last bit in the wine glass and sets it down

Carmilla steps around Danny and into the living room.

"I don't know how Laura can ever love you." Danny mutters under her breath

Carmilla stops in her tracks and slightly turns her head to the side.

"What did you say." Carmilla growls

"I said." Danny turns to her with crossed arms "I don't know how Laura can ever love you."

Carmilla turns fully and stomps toward her. Fist clench and eyes heated as she glares at her. She's about to say something when Laura comes trotting down the steps. She immediately notices the brawl that is about to happen with the amount of tension is in the air. She quickly jumps down the last few steps and forces herself in between the two.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Laura chimed in "What's going on now?"

Without breaking the intense glare, Carmilla huffs and turns to head upstairs without another word. Leaving Laura with just a angry Danny.

"Danny, I thought you were going to be nice around Carmilla." Laura mentioned

"I did. That was unti- Laura, your neck!" Danny shrilled

Laura quickly covers the bite mark on her neck with one hand.

"Did she hurt you?! I swear I'm gonna -" Danny tries to step around Laura

"No, no." Laura stops Danny in her tracks "It's fine. I - I let her."

Laura blushes as Danny looks at her questionably. 

"I, um.." Laura sputtered "what, what did she do?"

"She used the blanket and pillows from our room for your little activity last night." Danny runs a hand through her hair

"Oh, my. I didn't know! I mean, I didn't think about it. It was just the spur of the moment and I didn't think to ask questions. I'll make it up to you. Maybe I can -" Laura babbled

"Laura." Danny interrupted "It's alright. You should probably go calm down your vampire before she eats me." 

"Well. You don't have to worry about that. I'm the only one she'll eat." Laura admitted smugly

"Ew, Laura!" Danny laughed as she lightly shoves Laura's shoulder "Why?!"

"Made you laugh. Feel better?" Laura asked

"Yeah. Somehow." Danny smiled

"I'll go talk to her. Just try to stay clear from her at least for awhile." Laura advised

Danny was about to say something but bit her lip in shame. Laura treads upstairs in search of Carmilla. As Laura nears the last step of the second floor, she hears loud bangs coming from their room. She quickly rushes in and finds a dented hole in the wall. Carmilla's clenched fist strikes the wall again as Laura comes to a halt in the door's threshold. 

"Carm!" Laura called out

Carmilla takes a quick glance at Laura before turning her back to her. Laura enters and closes the door gently behind her. She walks towards Carmilla and slowly puts her hands on her tensed up shoulders. She waits a few seconds before sliding her hands down her back and around her waist, hugging her tight against her. She rests her head against her back and waits patiently for Carmilla to calm down. Carmilla focuses on Laura's steady heartbeat and the warmth still irradiating from her soft skin from her shower to disband the rage within. Her shoulder relaxes as her clenched hands at her sides loosens and reaches up for Laura's wrists. She pulls her hands apart, dropping them to turn and face her. Laura reaches up to cup Carmilla's neck.

"What happened?" Laura whispers

"I may have used the blankets and pillows fro-" Carmilla tried to explained

"No. I mean -" Laura interrupted "I know that made Danny mad but what made you mad?"

Carmilla turns her head to the side in silence, refusing to answer her. Laura reaches up and pushes on her jawline to turn her head back towards her.

"Please tell me." Laura's voice sounds broken, sending shivering daggers through Carmilla

Carmilla shuts her eyes and rests her forehead against Laura's as her hand absentmindedly plays with the hem of Laura's shirt.

"She said she doesn't know how you could ever love me." Carmilla chokes out the words

Laura stiffens as Carmilla's words pierces right through her, her heart aching at the way her voice trembled to relay what Danny admitted. Laura strokes Carmilla's jawline where her thumbs are placed. Carmilla remains keeping her eyes shut, reveling in Laura's gentle stroke against her jaw.

"That was wrong of her to do. She shouldn't of said that." Laura admitted

This causes Carmilla to open her eyes, meeting the enduring shine of Laura's eyes.

"She doesn't understand. That's why she and I could never work." Laura continued

Carmilla stiffens, her shoulders tensing again at the idea of Laura being with Danny instead of her.

"She didn't understand me. But you do." Laura reassures "You understand me in ways that nobody ever could. That is one of the reasons why I love you. Why I'm _in love_ with you."

Carmilla relaxes a bit more every time Laura said the word love. 

"I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you." Laura beams her a gentle smile

"That is the corniest line I have ever heard." Carmilla snickered

"Shut up." Laura laughed "My point is, that I love you for who you are. And that's all that matters."

"I love you too." Carmilla smiles

Laura pulls her in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck as Carmilla grips her waist to bring her closer.

"Mhm - Not to mention," Laura pulls back "Danny is probably jealous." She brings up her thumb and lightly drags it down against Carmilla's bottom lip. "Because only you can eat me."

Laura bites her lip as Carmilla's stare turns into pure hunger. Carmilla leans in and kisses Laura, lowering her hands to squeeze her ass, causing her to squeak. Carmilla starts to tug on the hem of Laura's shirt when Laura stops her hands.

"Nah uh." Laura teases "You're gonna have to wait."

"Ugh." Carmilla groans 

Laura giggles. She leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Go shower and I'll finish cleaning up downstairs." Laura added

Carmilla sighs as she releases her hold on Laura and goes to grab a few things from her bag. Laura's attention adverts to the damage wall.

"Uh, Carm? What are we going to do about this?" Laura questioned

"Don't worry about it." Carmilla mentioned "I'm paying for it anyway."

"Yeah but -" Laura argued

Carmilla steps back toward Laura with her things in hand.

"Relax. It's alright." Carmilla interrupted

 Laura pouts but reluctantly nods her head in agreement.

"You know, I really do wish you'd join me in the shower." Carmilla leans forward, her lips grazing Laura's ear as she whispers "I'd love to fuck you against that shower wall until you're screaming my name."

Laura closes her eyes as Carmilla's words and her gentle kiss to her earlobe sends a shiver down her spine. She opens her eyes to see her smirking as she turns and exits the room. Laura blushes in silence, unable to think of a witty comeback due to the full awareness that the vampire heard her heartbeat speed up and the smell of her arousal beginning to pool at the image she just produced.

 

/

 

Laura's tiny strength and exhaustion from all the sex causes her struggle to put all the furniture back to its original spots. Danny chuckles as she watches her struggle before actually lending a hand. Together, they quickly put back the living room to its original state, except for the spot of warped wood near one of the couches. Danny flops onto one of the couches and lounges as she observes Laura sort out the pile of fabric on the other couch. Laura picks up Carmilla's flannel from the pile, takes a quick whiff of it, and throws it on.

"You know you're going to have to apologize to her." Laura shoots Danny a quick glance

"She does too." Danny argued

"I know but what you said wasn't right." Laura locates and quickly balls up the discarded underwears

"You're right." Danny sighed "I say things I don't mean when I get really mad."

Laura grabs the balled up underwears and Carmilla's shirt before turning to face Danny.

"Look, you two will apologize and just stay out of each other's way. Ok?" Laura informed "We're leaving tomorrow anyway. So keep your cool until then, alright?"

"Yeah, sure Hollis." Danny replied

Just as Laura turns to leave, Kirsch comes down from upstairs with slight case of bedhead. 

"What's going on?" Kirsch asked sleepily

"Nothing Kirsch." Laura smiled as she steps around him

As she heads up the stairs, she hears Kirsch shouting  _DOGPILE_ followed by Danny's screams and laughter. Laura smiles to herself as she continues up the stairs. As she enters the bedroom, she tosses the clothes onto the floor near her stuff when she gets picked up and tossed onto the bed. She squeaks by the suddenness and laughs when she sees Carmilla freshly wet on top of her.

"Well hello to you too." Laura laughed

Carmilla shifts to pin Laura against the bed, securing her hands above her head. Laura stares up questionably as Carmilla's wet hair drapes around her face.

"Carm, what ar-" Laura tries to ask but is cut off by a moan slipping out of her mouth

Carmilla had planted her knee between Laura's legs, adding a little pressure against her center.

"I - I told you to wait." Laura stuttered

"I can't help it when I see you wearing my clothes." Carmilla leers as she starts to straddle Laura's thigh a bit

"Bu- I have..oh god." Laura moans

"You have what, Laura?" Carmilla asks as she applies a little more pressure

"I- have a - pl-pl- oh fuck. That feels so good." Laura bites her lip

"And what plan might that be?"

"I'm not telling." Laura smirks up at her

"Suit yourself." Carmilla leans forward and begins kissing her neck "Don't tell me then."

Carmilla continues to straddle Laura's thigh, each movement adding more friction on Laura's pussy. Laura desperately try to conceal her moans but fail when Carmilla softly nibs on her earlobe. Laura can't help the moans slip out of her mouth as her hips start to thrust toward Carmilla.

"Carm...please." Laura pleaded

"Hm? Use your words, love." Carmilla trails her kisses along Laura's jaw 

"I - oh fuck. Please, fuck me." Laura moaned in defeat 

"No." Carmilla chuckled 

Carmilla releases her hold on Laura's hand and climbs off her. Laura sits up on her elbows, staring wide eyed at Carmilla as she tries to catch her breath.

"What are yo-" Laura whined

"You're gonna have to wait, cutie." Carmilla winks as she turns and leaves the room

Laura watches her leave and huffs as she falls back onto the bed, throwing her hands to her face in frustration.

 _Now I know why she hates it when I tease her._ Laura thought as she laughed at the ridiculousness 

 

/

 

As LaFontaine leads with the aid of their LPD, everybody follows in tow to the swimming spot the group spotted earlier. Perry walks along side of LaFontaine with one of the wooden baskets hanging on her arm and a blanket. Danny changed into shorts and a tank top with sneakers as Kirsch only wore shorts and his tennis shoes. They each have a towel in hand, to which they try to towel whip each other as they trail behind Perry and LaFontaine. Carmilla is wearing her sunglasses, a loose t-shirt, shorts and her boots as she grips the ends of the towel that is wrapped around her neck. Laura remains wearing Carmilla's flannel but with a tank top underneath, shorts and her sneakers. They fall behind the group but with Perry looking at them over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure they don't suddenly disappear, they keep up with the group's pace.

"How much further?" Laura called out

"It's not that far, Laura. Stop asking every 5 seconds!" LaFontaine replied

"It sure seems far." Laura pouted

"Good thing you didn't go hiking with us." Danny laughed over her shoulder "You can barely last 10 ft."

"Come on, Laura! Some exercise wouldn't hurt." Perry shouted with a smile

"Not the kind of exercise I want to do." Carmilla muttered to Laura

Laura laughs but blushes in embarrassment when everyone else gives her weird looks. LaFontaine continued to lead them with their LPD through the same trail from their hike earlier as Perry chats with Danny and Kirsch about their plans once returning to the campus.

"So this plan of yours." Carmilla questions "Does it involve me fucking you? Or you fucking me?" 

"You'll have to find out." Laura added

"So it does involve sex. Hm. Interesting." Carmilla strokes her chin

"Of course it does! Why wouldn't it." Laura laughed

"True. Now the only question that remains, how are you going to pull off your plan with Perry's watchful eye." Carmilla gestured to Perry who then looked over her shoulder at them

"Don't worry. I've got that figured out. Just follow my lead." Laura informed

"Whatever you say, cutie." Carmilla sighed

"Don't think I haven't forgot what you did to me earlier." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carmilla smiles smugly

"You know! Leaving me hanging like that."

"Oh, and you haven't done that to me?" Carmilla lowers her sunglasses to glare at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk 

"I - that's not - shut up." Laura flustered

Carmilla laughed as she pushes back her sunglasses onto her face. Laura slightly turns red and tries not to smile along with her. After a few more walking, they arrive to the view of the river cove. They gathered around to admire the view from where they were standing.

"Come on guys, this way." LaFontaine pointed while looking at their LPD "There should be some kind of path over here."

The group follows LaFontaine's trail as they lead them to a downward slope path from the side of the view opening. They all carefully walk down the rooted, rock covered slope with caution. LaFontaine is ahead of group when they come to a full stop and turns to the rest of the group.

"Guys! You gotta see this!" LaFontaine smiled

The rest of the group climb down the slope and joined LaFontaine. They all stand near a cliff of the waterfall that leads into the river cove. To the left was another downward slope to the muddy edge of the river.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." Laura announced in amazement

"Let's go!" Kirsch cheered as he took off down the slope

"You be careful, you big goof!" Danny called out

"Follow my lead." Laura whispered to Carmilla

Carmilla is just about to ask what she is planning when Laura turns her attention to the others.

"Hey, guys! Carm doesn't know how to swim!" Laura announced

"Figures. Afraid of water." Danny laughed

"Oh, my! Carmilla, you can't swim?" Perry asked

"I - I" Carmilla sneaks a glance at Laura who just winks at her "It's something I don't like to admit,  _Laura_."

"Don't worry! I'll teach her how to swim." Laura smiled

"Great." Carmilla huffed 

Laura took Carmilla's hand and laces her fingers with hers as she pulls her toward the direction Kirsch took off to.

 

/

 

Perry sets up the blanket onto the ground and gets comfortable as LaFontaine flops down next to her. Danny, Carmilla and Laura get undressed to their undergarments as Kirsch waits patiently for them in the water. Laura removes her shirt and tosses it along with her shoes and shorts when Danny yelped. She turns to her to see her staring at her with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth.

"What?" Laura asks

"Your back, Laura! It's all scratched up." Danny exclaimed

"Yeah. Courtesy of this one." Laura blushes as she points a thumb towards Carmilla

"Does it spell something?" Perry shouted from where she is

"Does it? I just thought it was scratches." Laura looks over her shoulder

"Let me see." Danny treads closer to Laura 

Carmilla snickers under breath as she finishes getting dressed. Laura turns her back toward Danny as she inspects it.

"It says 'Mine'." Danny claimed

"What?!" Laura squeaked

"The scratches spell out the word 'Mine.'" Danny repeated

"CARMILLA!" Laura shrieked

"What? I label what's mine." Carmilla boasted with a shrug as she steps toward the water

Laura stomps her foot and follows Carmilla into the water.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Laura shouted

"I'm right here, cupcake." Carmilla gestured 

Laura takes off in a run and jumps Carmilla, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around her. Carmilla is quick to hold onto Laura as her tiny fury force sends them both tumbling into the water. Danny follows after them as Kirsch swims toward where they went underwater. They resurface, both drenched in water and hair in their face.

"Fair enough." Carmilla huffs as she wipes the water from her face

Laura swims closer to her and plants a kisses onto her lips. She hugs the vampire as they float as one in the water. Danny and Kirsch meet up and initiate a swim race.

"Ready to play our little game?" Laura added

"Alright, Hollis. You have my attention. What do we do now?" Carmilla asked

"Now" Laura leans toward her ear to whisper "we see how quiet you can be."

Carmilla was about to question Laura when she feels her fingers on her clit. Carmilla moans at the surprised contact.

"Shhh." Laura hushed with a kiss to her earlobe "Wouldn't want everyone to know I'm fucking you right under their noses."

Carmilla buried her face into Laura's shoulder as she tries to muffle her sounds. Laura creates small circles as she litters Carmilla's neck with kisses.

"I want to see how well you can keep it together as I plunge my fingers deep in you." Laura whispered

Carmilla whimpers, gripping onto Laura as she continues to create slow patterns on her throbbing clit.

"You're not the only one that loves hearing their name being screamed." Laura teases

"Fuck, Lau-ura" Carmilla whined

"Too bad for the water. I wish I can feel how wet you really are." Laura chuckled as she nibbled on Carmilla's earlobe

Laura continues teasing Carmilla's clit as she places soft kisses onto her bare shoulder. Carmilla starts to thrust her hips against her fingers when Laura stops.

"...Laura... don't stop..." Carmilla whimpered

"You have to stay still." Laura remarked

"Ugh." Carmilla grumbled "Then will you fuck me?"

"If you beg." Laura smirks

Carmilla buries her face into Laura's neck and groans in frustration as she mumbles something.

"What's that? I didn't quiet catch that." Laura snickered

Carmilla turns her head to whisper into Laura's ear.

"Please, baby. Fuck me. I need your fingers inside me." Carmilla whispered

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" Laura whispered back

"Ye-ess!" Carmilla squeaked as Laura slides her fingers through her folds "Make me scream..."

"Kind of defeats the purpose of our little game." Laura pointed out

"I don't care. Please..." Carmilla's voice cracks

Laura's heart aches at the sound of Carmilla's slight broken voice. She kisses her shoulder with a gentle kiss as she roughly shoves two fingers into Carmilla. Carmilla yelps out a moan in surprise that causes the others to shoot them concern glances.

"Almost dropped her!" Laura called out

Laura waits for the others attention to be off of them before she starts thrusting into Carmilla. She starts off slow, building up the momentum and movement underwater. It is slightly difficult with the water slowing down her hand movements but Laura manages to find a rhythm that gets Carmilla to be a struggling mess who is trying desperately to conceal her moans.

"Oh, god Laura...I want to scream so bad." Carmilla moaned

Laura presses her lips against her shoulder and softly hums as she picks up the speed. 

"Your fingers feel so good..."

Laura adds a third finger and thrusts faster into Carmilla, causing her to tumble over the edge fast. She muffles her moans into Laura's shoulder as best as she can while thrusting against Laura's fingers to ride out her orgasm as much as possible. Luckily, the others don't notice them. Carmilla's body begins to shiver as she calms down from her orgasm. Laura slowly pulls out her fingers, causing Carmilla to whimper at the loss.

"That....was fun." Carmilla panted as she pulls back to look at Laura

"Told you." Laura chuckled

"Your turn." Carmilla smirked

Carmilla's hand begins to trail down Laura's front, causing Laura's breath to hitch as it stops to grope her right breast. Suddenly, Kirsch is swimming towards them with Danny in tow. 

"Hey guys! How's the swimming lesson?" Kirsch shouted as he drew nearer

Carmilla huffs as Kirsch and Danny come to a floating halt next to them, creating small waves with the movements of their arms.

"It's going great!" Laura smiled

Danny scoffs as she is about to make a comment about Carmilla when Laura shoots her a  _Don't You Dare_ glance at her. Resulting her to sigh in silence as she eats her own words.

"Let's go see what Perry and LaF are up to!" Kirsch suggested

"I do feel bad that they're not with us in the water." Laura mentioned

Carmilla groans as Laura begins pulling her along with Danny and Kirsch toward Perry and LaFontaine. Laura falls back a little out of ear shot of Danny and Kirsch to lean into Carmilla.

"You can fuck me hard later." Laura whispers

Carmilla raises a curious eyebrow at Laura before responding.

"Until you're a screaming mess?" Carmilla smirked

"Yes. Until I am a screaming mess." Laura smiles at her lusciously 

"I can work with that." Carmilla admitted smugly

Laura laughs as she plants a soft kiss to Carmilla's cheek and continues to swim them toward the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this fic where Carmilla and Laura actually get to spend a few days alone in a cabin. Hopefully with lots of smut. Would anyone be interested?


	10. The Appearance of Lorikeet & The Lucky Cards

The afternoon drags on as Danny, Kirsch, Laura and Carmilla continue to enjoy the cove’s water cooling their skin from the sun’s heat. Everybody is having a good time enjoying themselves when Danny noticed Laura floating in the water by herself with Carmilla nowhere in sight. She hastily swims toward her to keep company while Kirsch takes a break near LaFontaine and Perry.

“Hey, Laura. Why are you all by yourself here?” Danny asks as she swims near

“Oh!” Laura shrieked “Ju-just enjoying so-some alone time.”

“I see. I can leave if yo-” Danny suggested

“No! It’s ok, you can stay.” Laura quickly dismissed

“Where’s dead girl?” Danny scans around

“She-um..” Laura stuttered as she drop a hand underwater “Running! She wanted to run in her panther form for awhile.”

Danny returns her attention to Laura with a curious look but shrugged it off.

“So who won the race?” Laura silently whimpered

“Kirsch.” Danny pouted “Only because he cheated!”

“Ho-how…oh god!” Laura squealed

“You alright, Hollis?” Danny glares with concern

Laura blushes as she bit her lip to stifle any more embarrassing noises from slipping out.

“Ye-ye-yeah! I ju-just remembered that I – um..”Laura stuttered “ – have a paper to write when we get back on campus!”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I have a pile of school work to do as well as summer stuff.” Danny sighed as she shifted in the water to float on her back

With Danny’s attention toward the sky above, Laura took the opportunity to throw her head back while chatting her hips underwater.

“It’s weird, isn’t it.” Danny added

“What is…” Laura nearly whispered

“The whole supernatural stuff. I mean, we believed it to be stories when we were kids but as we got older –” Danny continues on as she drifts around Laura

Laura hums along Danny as she continues to ramble. She brings up her free hand and bit onto it hard, enough to break the skin as a guttered sound escapes her mouth. Luckily, Danny was a bit away to notice or hear her.

“- don’t you agree?” Danny asked

“Yeah! Totally.” Laura agreed without any knowledge of what Danny was talking about

Danny shifts to float upright when she noticed the others waving toward them.

“You good there, Laura? I think the others want to head back to the cabin.” Danny pointed out

“Um – yeah! I’m right behind you.” Laura nodded

Danny started to swim toward the rest of the group, leaving Laura to herself once again. As soon as she was out of earshot, she turned her back toward them and motion her hands underwater. Carmilla’s head peaks out from underwater, her glassy eyes staring up at Laura while the rest remains underwater.

“I hate you and your unfair vampire advantages.” Laura pouted

“You’re welcome for the amazing orgasm.” Carmilla floated upward to smirk at her

“Ugh.” Laura couldn’t help but smile

Carmilla reached up and gave her a quick kiss.

“I’ll meet up with you guys later since ‘i’m out running.’” Carmilla gestured with aiir quotes

“HEY LAURA! COME ON!” LaFontaine shouted

Laura sighed. She leaned down, grabbing Carmilla’s face and giving her a quick kiss.

“I’ll leave your stuff where they are.” Laura mumbled into the kiss

Carmilla mumbled an _ok_ against the kiss before pushing Laura away for her to depart and swim toward the rest of the group. As the water gets more shallow, she stands and walk out of the water toward her stuff.

“What were you doing Frosh? Talking to a fish?” LaFontaine laughed

Laura just shot them a look as she picked up her towel and began drying herself off.

“Should we wait for Carmilla?” Perry asks as she shares a glance with everyone

“No.” Laura said as she hunched over to dry her hair “She said she’ll met up with us back at the cabin.”

“What about her stuff?” Kirsch pointed to where her clothes and towel lay

Laura began to start getting dressed, quickly throwing on her shorts, tank top and Carmilla’s flannel before putting on her shoes.

“She wants me to leave it there so she can retrieve it after her run.” Laura lied

“Why didn’t she take it with her?” Danny asked as she crossed her arms

“Beats me.” Laura shrugged “Maybe the panther in her wanted to be ‘free’.”

“Hm, makes sense. Kind of applies to the whole werewolf concept.” LaFontaine included

“I just hope she’ll be fine.” Perry worried

“Don’t worry. Carmilla knows her way around.” Laura acknowledge

The group started climbing the slippery slope back up the way they came from, using their hands and taking it slow to climb. Once back at the view from the waterfall, LaFontaine starts leading everyone back to the cabin with their LPD in hand. Laura falls behind the group, idly drying her hair as she keeps up with the group.

“Hey, check it out!” Kirsch pointed to one of the trees

Everybody stops in their tracks as they advert their attention to where Kirsch is pointing with his finger. Perch on a branch is a multi colored bird. It stood out among the many tall trees in its surroundings with its bright hues of yellow, purple and a mixture of red and blue on its head. It turns its attention to the group, cocking its head to the side with a chirp.

“What a beautiful sight..” Laura muttered

“Yes, you are.” Carmilla whispered

Laura jumped as she feels Carmilla’s warm breath tickle her ear, causing her to yelp in surprise and scare off the bird.

“Carmilla!” Laura took a ragged breath

“Sorry, cutie.” Carmilla wraps her arms around and plants a kiss onto her head

“Oh, great…” Danny huffed as she turned away

“Mhm, that reminds me.” Laura pushed herself out of Carmilla’s hold and takes her hand “Can you guys wait a second?”

A smirk started to form on Carmilla’s face but it immediately falls when she pulls her toward Danny, grabbing her with her other free hand and pulling them both away from the rest of the group. Kirsch, LaFontaine and Perry doesn’t say anything as they watch in confusion. After getting out of ear shot, Laura releases her holds and turns to face Danny and Carmilla.

“Alright. You two need to apologize.” Laura demanded

Carmilla huffs and turns away with her own arms crossed over her chest.

“She’s the one that stole our stuff.” Danny accused

“Carmilla?” Laura acknowledged

Carmilla sighed and turned to face Danny. She took a deep breath before making eye contact with her.

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla apologized

Danny’s eyes shoot wide open at Carmilla’s lack of fight and simple apology.

“Now, Danny. You need to apologize to Carm.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Danny added

“You did. What you said about me loving her was wrong and none of your business.” Laura admitted

Danny sighed as she idly plays with the hem of her shirt while looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Danny muttered

“Good enough for me.” Carmilla turns and walks away

“Thank you, Danny.” Laura added

Danny remains silent as she turns with Laura and return to the group. As Laura reaches Carmilla, she takes her hand and leans forward to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thank you, Carm. I know that was hard for you to do.” Laura added

“Do I get some reward for not taking my words and shoving it down Ginger Giant’s throat?” Carmilla glares at Danny

Laura reaches up to cup the side of Carmilla's head, regaining her full attention.

“Maybe.” Laura smiled “If you behave from now on.”

“Hm…” Carmilla hummed as a small smile formed on her lips “I’ll take those chances.”

Laura snuggled up against Carmilla’s arm by hugging it as they resume their journey back to the cabin with the rest of the group.

“I knew you would.” Laura muttered

Carmilla couldn’t help but shake her head with a smile on her face.

 

/

 

The group quickly disperses as they entered the cabin. Danny and Kirsch race to the upstairs shower, calling dibs after one and another. LaFontaine goes to their room while Perry and Laura wander into the kitchen. Laura opens the fridge and scans it quickly before her eyes fall on the open package of cookies Carmilla bought for her. She reaches for one and is about to take a bite when Perry snatches the cookie from her.

“Perry, wh-” Laura tried to argue

“No sweets. We’re gonna have a feast soon and I don’t want your appetite being spoiled.” Perry acknowledge

“I’ll take that.” Carmilla swoops in and takes the cookie from Perry

“Carmi-” Perry exclaim “Nevermind.” Perry shakes her head while dismissing herself from the kitchen

Carmilla takes a bite and snickers at Laura pouting.

“Tough break, Cutie.” Carmilla smirked as she put the other half of the cookies between her lips, teasing her.

Laura quickly glances around for any sign of Perry before walking up to Carmilla and taking the other half of the cookie from her lips. Carmilla remains still, flustered at Laura’s deceiving moves.

“Mhm, taste better this way.” Laura winks as she turns to leave

Carmilla remains silent as she watches Laura leave, shaking her head as she chuckles to herself. Perry returns to the kitchen with LaFontaine in tow as Carmilla leaves to trail after Laura. Laura plops herself onto the couch as Kirsch comes down from upstairs and sits on the couch adjacent to the one Laura’s on. Carmilla approaches Laura and lays on the couch while plopping her head on Laura’s lap, causing her to react with a _UNF_ at the surprise attack. Laura smiles as Carmilla closes her eyes and purrs at Laura’s tender fingers combing through her damped hair.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Laura addressed

“How about we play a game?” Kirsch suggested

“Pass.” Carmilla added

“Do we have any cards?” Laura asked

“My lucky cards!” Kirsch pointed out “I bring them everywhere with me! I’ll go get them!” Kirsch nearly jumps out of his seat and ran upstairs

“Wanna play with us?” Laura glances down at Carmilla

“Pass.” Carmilla repeated

“Come on. We can make it interesting.”

Carmilla eyes shoot open to Laura’s beady eyes staring down at her.

“I’m listening.” Carmilla smirked

“Who ever wins the most can do whatever they want to the loser.” Laura implied

Carmilla hummed as she brings a hand up to stroke her chin then tapping her lip with her index finger.

“Alright, Hollis.” Carmilla sits up as Kirsch returns “Game on.”

“So what game are we going to play?” Kirsch asked as he returned to his seat

“Go fish! Since it’s the three of us.” Laura elbowed Carmilla “Do you know how to play go fish, Lady of the Night?” Laura teased

Carmilla playfully shoved Laura away as Laura giggles.

“I know how to play go fish, Cupcake.” Carmilla retorted

Kirsch takes out the deck and begins shuffling. He then distributes five cards to Carmilla, Laura, and himself before setting the remaining deck ontop of the coffee table between them. As soon as they picked up their set of cards, Laura eyes shoot wide open as Carmilla smirks.

“Uh, Kirsch?” Laura stutters while looking at her cards “Your lucky cards are a deck of naked women?!”

“Well, yeah! Naked babes are consider lucky!” Kirsch insisted

“I’m not complaining.” Carmilla shrugs with a sly smile

Laura nudges Carmilla while she chuckles in response to the bunched up face Laura gives her in return.

“Relax, Cupcake. None of these ladies come close to competing with my favorite one.” Carmilla informed as she rearranges her cards

Laura turns her attention back to her set of cards, blushing as a smile creeps onto her face, unaware of Carmilla sneaking a glance at her before she could notice her staring.

“I’ll go first. Got any 3’s?” Kirsch began

They play a few games where Kirsch wins three times, Laura once, and Carmilla twice. They were about to start another game when Danny came down fresh out of the shower and switched places with Kirsch as he went upstairs to shower. Carmilla forfeits as Danny takes the deck and shuffles it. Laura and Danny get into a competitive game of speed, each game ending in a draw. Carmilla remains by Laura side, distracting her any chance she can. They were in the middle of their third game when Perry interrupts them.

“Guys! Dinner is ready! Everybody come to the kitchen island!” Perry shouted

 

/

 

Carmilla wanders away from the kitchen into the living room, plopping onto the couch with an arm draped over her eyes. After Laura helps Perry clean up, she walks to the living room to join Carmilla. She sits near her feet, nudging her gently with her forearm. Carmilla lifts her arm to see Laura watching her.

“Hey.” Laura greeted

“Hey.” Carmilla returned her greeting with a smile

“So. What do you want me to do?” Laura sighed

“What?”

“You won more times than me at go fish?” Laura reminded

“Right...” Carmilla places her arm back over her eyes

“A bet is a bet. What is it that you want me to do.”

Carmilla remains silent for a bit. She lifts her arm back up while shifting her body a bit more to the edge, leaving her arms open to Laura.

“C’mere.” Carmilla gestured

Laura stares at her questionably. Dismissing the curiosity, she crawls into Carmilla’s arms, settling her body half ontop of Carmilla and the other half in the space between her and the back cushions of the couch. She nuzzles her head over Carmilla’s chest, resting her hand over where her beating heart once existed. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura, holding her closer as she plants a kiss on top of her head.

“Just lay here with me. That’s all I want.” Carmilla admitted

Laura doesn’t object. She closes her eyes, suddenly realizing how heavy they actually are as sleep overcomes her to the sound of Carmilla’s subtle breathing, knowing it soothes Laura into a peaceful lullaby each time.

 

/

 

The fire crackles as Carmilla listens to the subtleness of it with her eyes closed shut. Deep in thought as she absentmindedly trail circle patterns onto Laura’s back. A owls hoot snaps her out of her concentration, realizing the amount of hours that has passed. She eyes Laura’s slumbering form in her arms, stroking her hair softly before nudging her awake.

“Laura.” Carmilla voice is gentle

“mhmm” Laura grumbled

“Come on, let’s put you to bed.” Carmilla ordered

“Bed…? How long have…” Laura struggled to form words

“Awhile. It’s dark and everybody’s already gone to bed.”

Laura's groan is muffled as she buries her face further into Carmilla’s chest.

“Bed. Let’s go.”

“…fine.” Laura mumbled

Laura rubs her eyes before climbing off of Carmilla. She sits at the other end of the couch, stretching while releasing a slight moan at the sensation.

“Don’t do that, Cupcake.” Carmilla chokes as she sat up

“Don’t do what?” Laura questioned as she rubbed at her eyes

“Nothing. Come.” Carmilla stood up and offered a hand

Laura took her hand, helping her to her feet and let her lead them both upstairs. As they head upstairs, Laura gets wind of the foul smell coming from her clothes and hair.

“Blegh! I reek!” Laura whispered loudly “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t notice.” Carmilla shrugged

“That’s because you don’t need to breath!”

“Exactly.”

“Ugh. I need a shower..” Laura pouted once they reached the top of the stairs

“Didn’t you already take one today?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t have done that before going swimming.”

Laura stops in her tracks, causing Carmilla’s arm to be lightly jerked back. She turns and inspects why. Laura gives her a sheepish smile as she pulls her toward her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Take a shower with me.” Laura whispered

“Laura….what about ‘don’t piss off Perry’..” Carmilla reminded

“Its our last night here and you didn’t fuck me against the shower wall yet.” Laura informed with a slight bit of the lip

“We’ll wake everyone up. You’re not exactly quiet.”

“That’s only if you can make me scream.” Laura teases  

Carmilla stands there quiet, unconvinced to join Laura. A moment passes when Laura realizes Carmilla’s decision when she huffs as she drops her hands back to her side.

“Fine. Don’t join me. Your loss.” Laura shrugs

She removes her shirt and makes a show to drop it onto the floor. She reached for the hem of her pants when Carmilla’s hands stop her.

“Laura what are you….” Carmilla protested

Laura reaches up and places her index finger against Carmilla’s lips.

“Shhh. Be quiet.” Laura whispered

Laura slowly inserts her finger into Carmilla’s slightly open mouth. Carmilla closes her eyes as she wraps her lips around Laura’s finger, slightly sucking at it with her mouth. When Laura retrieves her finger, Carmilla slowly reopens her eyes to see Laura standing in just her underwear and bra. Carmilla remains still, as she watches Laura turns to walk away with a smirk on her face. With her back towards Carmilla, Laura unfastens her bra, snaking her arms out of it and letting it drop to the floor. Laura then hooks her thumbs into the waist band of her underwear pulling it down as she bends forward, shaking her bare ass to Carmilla. Once she stands back up, she looks over her shoulder to see Carmilla frozen as she is mesmerized by every action Laura performs. Laura smiles back at her and winks before turning and entering the bathroom. Shortly after, the sound of running water comes alive from the bathroom. It snaps Carmilla out of her daze, causing her to walk back to their bedroom.

Laura waits awhile for the water to heat up before entering the shower stall. As she takes her time, Laura washes her hair and her body while enjoying the hot water hit her skin. She was lost in the moment of pleasure that she doesn’t notice a mist of black smoke appearing behind her, followed by something poking her from behind and arms wrapping around her. Laura nearly jumps at Carmilla’s surprise entrances but sinks into her arms, turning her head slightly to chuckle as their lips meet.

“Shut up.” Carmilla mumbled against the kiss

Laura breaks the kiss to turn fully and see what was poking her back. She looks back up at Carmilla in surprise to see her wearing the strap-on. Laura smiles to Carmilla’s smirk as she throws her arms around her neck, pulling her into another kiss. Carmilla wastes no time as she grabs Laura by the hips to spin her and pushes her against the shower wall. The toy jabs into Laura’s lower abdomen, causing her to slightly wince in excitement. She snakes a hand down to stroke it, giving it a tug as Carmilla reaches down to plant trails of kisses along Laura’s neck. Laura’s breath hitches as she feels Carmilla’s hands begin to paw at Laura’s breast, squeezing it and thumbing at her erect nipples.

“Carm……don’t tease. Just fuck me.” Laura whimpered

“Eager are we?” Carmilla purred in Laura’s ear

“I just want you to fuck me hard against this wall.”

Carmilla chuckles as she pulls back to look at Laura. She bends down slightly to grab her by the thighs and hoists her up. Laura squeaked as she grabbed at Carmilla’s shoulders for dear life.

“Would you do the honors?” Carmilla gestured by looking down

Laura reached down for the toy, guiding it into her pussy entrance. Laura moans as soon as she feels the toy penetrate her. Carmilla slowly pushes into Laura as the toy sinks further in. Laura bites her lip to silence her moans. Once the toy is fully inside, Carmilla readjusts to make Laura and herself comfortable. Laura drapes her arms over Carmilla’s shoulders as her legs wrap around Carmilla’s hips.

“Comfortable?” Carmilla asks

Laura nods as she looks to Carmilla with desperation and lust in her eyes. Carmilla leans forward, giving her a gentle kiss before she started thrusting her hips at a slow pace. Laura nibbles on Carmilla’s bottom lip, tugging it ever so slightly as the heat in the pit of her stomach scorches her. Carmilla pushes her tongue into Laura’s mouth, swirling it around as her movements pick up speed. Laura breaks the kiss, turning her head to catch her breath as the heat of the shower and within her quickly overcomes her. She reaches out to adjust the water temperature but instantly forgets as Carmilla’s lips latches onto the fading bite mark, making it bruise once more while thrusting her hips in a way that makes the toy hit Laura’s sensitive, sweet spot. Laura whither in Carmilla’s arms as she picks up speed, hitting her special spot several times in vigorous speeds. Carmilla continues to platter Laura’s neck with kisses, soft licks and hard suckles that sure to bruise as the speed of Carmilla’s thrusting causes Laura to drop her head onto Carmilla’s shoulder for support.

“Bite onto my shoulder to help you silence your screams.” Carmilla softly muttered into Laura’s ear

Laura planted her mouth on Carmilla’s shoulder, desperate to keep her moans as silent as possible while dismissing the possibility of hurting Carmilla.

“It’s ok, love. It won’t hurt.” Carmilla reassures her with a kiss to her ear

Carmilla continues to thrust her hips, faster and deeper as she plants gentle kisses onto any patch of skin her lips could reach. Laura’s moans are muffled as she bites onto Carmilla’s shoulder, feeling her orgasm rushing at her faster than she can imagine. She tumbles over the edge as she bites down hard on Carmilla’s shoulder, gripping onto her tightly as she is overcome with beautiful consciousness. She moves her hips to chase after the deep abyss as much as she can before she is thrown back into Carmilla’s arms, her body shivering in the aftershock. Laura’s head isn’t in the right place to keep track of how many times Carmilla makes her cum. After the high of another orgasm settles down, Laura release her mouth hold on Carmilla’s shoulder to push herself up.

“Carm….” Laura pants heavily

Laura rests her forehead against Carmilla’s, dizzy from the heat of the sex and shower.

“I – can’t –“ Laura mutters

Blackness engulfs Laura as the gentle touch of Carmilla’s lips and the warmth of the shower is stolen within her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [References](http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/142287493402/escape-fic-references)


	11. To Our Glorious End

Laura feels gentle hands combing through her hair as she finally opens her eyes to the surroundings of a bedroom. She tries to sit up but a hand stops her, pushing her back down into what turns out to be Carmilla’s lap.

“I suggest you stay there for a bit, cupcake.” Carmilla ordered

Laura obeyed, shifting to gaze up at Carmilla. She notices Carmilla’s hair is still wet and tied up in a messy bun. She’s dry to the touch but lacks any article of clothing. Laura reaches to rub at her face when she finally feels her exposed body dried and clothed.

“What happened?” Laura asked

“You passed out.”

“I did?”

“Mhm.” Carmilla hummed as she continues to tentatively play with Laura’s hair

“How am I dressed and you’re not?” Laura pondered

“I wanted to take care of you before having to worry about myself.” Carmilla offers a smile

Laura feels her heart swell. She smiles in return only for her smile to drop when she sees a smug look forming on Carmilla’s face.

“It’s the least I can do since I was so good that you blacked out.” Carmilla teased

Laura sighed as she moved to bury her face into Carmilla’s hip. She hears her chuckle above her as she feels the subtle warmth emitting from Carmilla’s skin.

“How long was I out?” Laura mumbled

“About 10 minutes?” Carmilla recalled

Laura tries to sit up again, this time Carmilla lets her. Carmilla leans back onto her hands as Laura moves to sit more comfortably next to her. She trails her fingers along Carmilla’s bare legs while stifling a yawn.

“Let me make it up to you. After all, you didn’t get your chance.” Laura suggested

“No.” Carmilla shook her head

“But you didn’t get your turn?”

“I don’t care.” Carmilla replied as she climbed off the bed

“Yes you do.” Laura chuckled

“Alright, I do. But I don’t want you to. I want you to rest.” Carmilla admits as she crouches infront of a bag on the floor

“Are you sure?” Laura turns to watch her

“Absolutely. Just relax, love.”

Laura remains quiet as her eyes fall onto Carmilla’s bareback, losing herself in thought as she watches the muscles along Carmilla’s shoulder blades contract with each arm movement. Laura subconsciously bites her lip as she feels heat pooling deep in her core until the appearance of a t-shirt covering her view breaks her attention. Carmilla stands back up as she climbs into a clean pair of underwear and turns around to find Laura gawking at her. Carmilla chuckles as she climbs back into bed. She lays onto her back and stretches her limbs, a slight moan of pleasure stuttering out of her. Laura scoots closer to cuddle into Carmilla’s side, laying her hand ontop of Carmilla’s chest. After coming down from her stretch high, Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura and pulls her closer. They lay there in pure silence, focusing onto each of their own version of a sleep lullaby.

“I still want to, you know.” Laura pouted

“I know you do.”

“How about an I.O.U?” Laura suggested

“An I.O.U sex?” Carmilla laughed

“Yes! I mean, not only was it so good that it caused me to pass out but, like I want to rep – stop laughing!”

“I can’t –” Carmilla choked

“What’s so funny?!?!” Laura sat up to stare down the laughing vampire

“It’s just – ” Carmilla struggled to speak “You’re such a dork. You know that?”

Laura pouts her mouth as she tries to give Carmilla an angry stern look but falters as a smile begins to form and soon she’s laughing along with her. Laura folds her arms as she falls onto her back next to Carmilla.

“I’m sorry, Cupcake. It’s just so damn cute.” Carmilla admitted

“Shut up.” Laura muttered in defeat as she shifts to bury her face into Carmilla’s chest

“Seriously though, don’t worry about it ok?”

Laura only nods as a yawn fights its way out of her. Carmilla softly rubs her back as she re-wraps her arms around her.

“Now, no more talking. Go to sleep.” Carmilla demanded

Laura only hums in response as the soothing sound of Carmilla’s breathing with the blissful sensation of fingers dancing along her damp hair carries her into peaceful slumber.

 

/

 

The sky is a light hue of blue when Laura stirs herself awake. Expecting to feel a pair of arms to soothe or tighten its grip on her, she was surprised to find the bed empty once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She leaves the bedroom in search of her missing girlfriend. A quick look around the small living space upstairs suggests for Laura to search downstairs. As she reaches the bottom steps, a slight breeze causes her to wrap her arms around herself to stop the slight shivering from occurring. She locates where the cold air is coming from as she notices the sliding door adjacent to the kitchen was ajar. As she crosses over to the kitchen and about to close the door, she notices Carmilla standing on the patio deck with her back turned to her and a blanket draped over her. She opens the door a bit wider, entering the brisk morning that knocks the remaining sleep out of her. Carmilla immediately notices Laura’s presence as she turns to her and offer her a smile before rushing to her side, shrugging off the blanket and wrapping it around Laura.

“Laura, you should be sleeping.” Carmilla mentions with concern

“I know. But I woke up and you were gone.” Laura replied as she secures the blanket around her “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I wanted to watch the sunrise.” Carmilla admitted, returning her attention toward the trees. “Mattie and I would watch them all the time whenever we were together somewhere in the world.”

Laura steps closer next to Carmilla, moving the blanket to drape over Carmilla as she leans into her, wrapping an arm around Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla readjusts the blanket and her arm to settle around Laura more comfortably.

“Tell me more.” Laura asked

“Sunrises are beautiful. No matter where you are in the world, its always the same. You can be in Italy, Los Angeles, the Bahamas, hell even the north pole.”

“The north pole?” Laura laughed “As in with Santa Clause?”

Carmilla hums a slight laugh with a smile. “Yes, even there. You can be anywhere and it’s still breathtakingly beautiful with the tranquil of silence.”

“Carm…” Laura nearly whispers

“Yeah?” Carmilla replies, turning her gaze to Laura

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Carmilla ponders

“For ruining our trip..” Laura mumbled

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, I know it was a trip for just the two of us. Or at least that’s what you thought. And I should of asked you first instea-”

“Laura, stop.” Carmilla interrupted “Don’t apologize, ok? Yes, I was upset and I would much rather it just be the two of us here but you didn’t ruin it.”

“But you didn’t have a good time. You and Danny were at each other’s throats, Perry ordering us around, no privacy and we had to make up excuses just to get some alone time.”

“How is that any different back at the house?” Carmilla teased

“Carmilla.”

“Look. Did you have a good time, Laura?”

“Yes. Of course I did.”

“Then that’s all that matters to me. I’ll camp with whoever you invited, so long as it makes you happy.”

Laura smiles at her before leaning up to connect their lips, not caring of the coldness of Carmilla’s lips against hers so long as Carmilla feels the warmth of her own. The kiss is nothing but gentle and slow as _I love you_ ’s are muttered against each other’s lips. Laura breaks the kiss to turn her head away as to stifle another yawn that she wasn’t able to keep down.

“Come on. Let’s get some sleep while we still can.” Carmilla gestured with her head

“Not yet.” Laura snuggled her head against Carmilla’s shoulder, tightening her hold around her “I want to finish watching the sunrise with you.”

“Alright.” Carmilla whispers as she plants a kiss ontop of Laura’s head

They remain in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth aroma as they watch the sun grow brighter between the tall hickory trees, disbanding the darkness to fade away. After awhile, they eventually head inside to return to the warmth and comfort of their bed. As Laura snuggles closer into Carmilla’s chest, she mumbles incoherent words in a sleepy tone of voice that Carmilla was still able to understand. As Laura drifts back to sleep, Carmilla replied in a hush whisper, _I’m not going anyway, cutie. I’ll be right here when you wake up_ while planting a soothing, gentle kiss ontop of her head and tightening her hold around her.

 

/

 

“Absolutely no!” Perry denied as she folded her arms

“Please, Per?” Laura pleaded

“What’re we talking about?” LaFontaine interrupted after putting a bag into the trunk of the car

“Laura and Carmilla wants to ride with us back to Silas.” Perry informed

“What’s wrong with that?” LaFontaine shrugged

“Need I remind you of the kind of….indecency they were in this past few days, not to mention how many times?” Perry shuttered while putting her hands up “No. I will not have it while I am present in the same atmosphere let alone in the same car.”

“Tell you what, Curly Cue.” Carmilla chimed in “If we do anything ‘indecent’, I’ll clean the house for a week.”

Perry moves her hands to her hips and slightly tapped her foot as she took a second to process, switching glances between a nodding LaFontaine and a pleading Laura.

“A month.” Perry negotiated

“Fine.” Carmilla huffed

“Alright, then.” Perry nodded before turning on her heel and retreating back into the house

LaFontaine gave a thumbs up to Laura as they followed Perry inside. Laura slightly giggled, waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to Carmilla.

“Let’s just hope you can keep your hands off of me for the next few hours.” Laura teased

“Look who’s talking Miss Sex Addict.” Carmilla defended

“Am not!”

“Whatever you say, Cupcake. Just stating the obvious.” Carmilla shrugged

“You are unbelievable.” Laura rolled her eyes as she turned to walk back into the house

“In bed, yeah. But I don’t like to brag.”

“Oh, god.” Laura laughed

Carmilla folds her arms and smiles as she follows Laura inside. Entering the living room, Carmilla’s smile vanishes and her body stiffens as she unintentionally make eye contact with Danny, who stood near the fireplace. Laura half turns her body to glance at Carmilla giving Danny the death-stare before Carmilla quickly changes her path of direction to the stairs while huffing in frustration. Laura walks up to Danny as Carmilla disappears from her sight.

“Are you ok?” Laura asked

“I should be asking you that. Considering Fangs marked you up like prey and–” Danny retorted

“Stop.” Laura interrupted

“I’m sorry.” Danny quickly shook her head while looking away “Fighting with her takes a lot out of me and I just don’t like how she leaves marks all over your body.”

“If it makes you feel better, she would be covered with – bodily marks too if it wasn’t for her stupid vampire super healing ability.”

Danny made a sour face at Laura’s description, causing Laura to laugh at her disgust. Danny couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

Upstairs, Carmilla enters her and Laura’s bedroom. She stands near the entryway while quickly surveying the room. She saunters toward the bedroom dresser and move it with ease to the dent in the wall she made. Luckily, only a tiny bit of the dent can be seen over the dresser otherwise, it is completely covered. LaFontaine appears at the threshold of the door holding the destroyed toaster in their hand. As they entered the room, they come to a complete stop while crinkling their nose and whiffing the air.

“It smells like sex in here.” They acknowledge

“How do you know what sex smells like.” Carmilla mocked

“Fair. Statistically, the pheromones that are released when two mammals mate is the same as the African potion of th –”

“Do you need something?” Carmilla interrupted with a growl

“Right. Can I take this or is it going to be noticed missing?” They held up the toaster

“Maybe. But who cares?”

“I just don’t want to add more problems ontop of the damages you’re gonna have to pay.”

“Who says I’m gonna pay for damages?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at them

“Well, they are gonna notice some of the damages.” They gestured to the dresser

“Probably. So go ahead and take the toaster. What’s a toaster to them, anyway?” Carmilla suggested as she patted their shoulder while treading past to exit the room

“Right.” LaFontaine muttered to themselves before turning on their heel to follow

 

/

As LaFontaine, Danny, and Kirsch finished packing up the last of their gear into the car, Laura helped Perry tidy up the place as Carmilla double checked the whole cabin for any items that was missed. As Carmilla finishes up the last room on the bottom floor, Perry has just finished tidying up the kitchen and storing all the leftover food into one of the wooden baskets when Carmilla saunters into the kitchen and hops onto the kitchen’s counter.

“Carmilla! I just….” Perry groaned “Never mind. I’ll meet you two outside. Don’t take too long.” Perry ordered, giving them a stern look as she picks up the basket and heads outside

Laura leans against the kitchen island parallel to the cross-legged vampire with her arms on the ledge for support.

“I’m worried about the damages.” Laura admitted

“Don’t be, Cupcake.” Carmilla quickly dismisses

“But Carm, you’ve already spent so much on this trip and I don’t want you to spend even more on the damages alone.”

“Need I remind you that I have just about 3 centuries of untouched money just laying around?”

“Yeah, but still…”

“Look, most of the damages is my fault anyway. So I’ll be responsible for it, ok?”

“Ok.” Laura nodded “What about the toaster LaF destroyed?”

“If it comes up, I’ll take care of that too. Now,” Carmilla jumps down from the counter and steps closer to Laura, encircling her arms around her waist “stop being so honest-goodie-two-shoe and let’s go before Perry makes me walk home.”

Laura pulls Carmilla closer at the hip, laughing as they share a few short gentle kisses and the brushes of each other’s noses before separating and heading for the door. Carmilla proceeds to lock the door behind her as Laura walks ahead to join the rest of the group. Danny and Kirsch are lost in their own little competitive argument while LaFontaine holds up a melted box in their hands with a disapproving Perry next to them.

“Wait, you’re taking it?!” Laura noted as she approached them

“Stealing it!” Perry corrected

“But Carmilla said I could have it!” LaFontaine wined

“Still. It is not yours and you shouldn’t take it.”

“What are they gonna do with it now that I have already destroyed it beyond its factory primary functions.”

“Wait, you’re gonna try to get it to work again?” Laura asked

“Absolutely! I wanted to tinker with it during the ride home but-” LaFontaine shifted their eyes to Perry a few times

“If you’re gonna steal it, it is going in the trunk. I don’t want it blowing up again!” Perry shook her head

“But Per, it won’t blow up like last time. It’ll take another compressed vacuum tube and som-”

“No, buts! It’s dangerous and you nearly burned your hand off.” Perry interrupted “Just be happy that you even get to keep it.”

Carmilla approaches next to Laura just as LaFontaine leans toward the both of them while using one hand to block their mouth from Perry.

“Can you guys fool around so Perry yells at you and not me?” LaFontaine hushed

“Nice try.” Perry patted them on the shoulder as she turns to walk around the car to the driver side “Let’s go!” Perry announced for all to hear

LaFontaine sighed in defeat as they step towards the trunk. Perry settles herself by adjusting the mirrors and safety checking everything while Carmilla and Laura get comfortable in the backseat. LaFontaine shortly returns and hops into the passenger seat. A quick honking from Kirsch’s truck is heard as it roars past them. Perry responds with a light beep of the horn that causes LaFontaine to lean over and pound on the horn a few times before Perry pushes them away in a small fit of laughter. Perry starts to pull out of the gravel driveway, following the same path that lead them there. As the tall trees grew in numbers, swallowing them whole, the cabin itself soon disappeared from sight as well.


	12. Epilogue

The car ride back to campus didn’t feel as long as Carmilla expected, especially since she was riding along with Perry and LaFontaine. The tiny sleeping form leaning up against her makes all the difference. Despite agreeing to sharing the yellow pillow, Carmilla slowly lifts Laura’s head and readjusts it so Laura has it all to herself. Carmilla can’t help but smile at how beautiful and innocent Laura looks when she’s asleep. Her fingertips grazes along Laura’s hair a few times over before moving the loose strands obscuring her forehead to lean over and plant a gentle kiss. As she straightens back up in her seat, she notices Perry’s eyes focused on her from the rear view mirror. They share eye contact for a moment before Perry’s eyes are flicked back onto the road ahead. Carmilla rolls her eyes, convinced she saw a glimmer of approbation in Perry’s eyes just as Perry believed she saw the hint of purity in Carmilla’s eyes that only Laura can see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for enjoying practically my first published story ever.  
> Can't believe how loved this story is to some of you.  
> You guys are truly amazing. <3
> 
> Retreat, the sequel, is in the works.


End file.
